


Bewildered Warriors

by Raliena



Series: Go Forth, Gundam Team [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/pseuds/Raliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new planet. A new world. Familiar people. Last time SGC was invaded. Now they face the invaders on the invaders home-turf. Can they put the past behind them. Or did they alienate each other, before they even met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - You recognise it, I don't own it.

“Does this thing only come with two setting?” Jack O’Neill mock-complained as he emerged from the Stargate, “All we seem to get is desert or forest! Desert or Forest!”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

“This has been repaired.” Daniel announced, looking at the Stargate, “Relatively recently, too.”

“You sure?” Sam frowned slightly.

“I know restoration work when I see it.” Daniel reminded, “What I don’t get is that it isn’t Goaul’d work.”

“Anything you recognise?” Jack pressed.

“If we were on Earth…” Daniel shrugged, “I’d say it was a top-notch expert. But nothing unusual.”

“So, about our level of tech?” Jack declared.

“At least.” Daniel agreed.

“Well, campers,” Jack stepped off the platform, “Let’s pick a direction.”

“How about the direction the ‘gate faces?” Sam suggested, “We nearly always find something in that direction.”

“That is true.” Teal’c nodded.

“Alright campers!” Jack chirped, “Let’s move out!”

 

All four quickly adapted to the shifting sands beneath their feet. Many trips through deserts meant they were well accustomed to the terrain. They had been walking for about an hour and a half, when they spotted what looked like a sandstorm coming towards them.

 

“That’s no sandstorm,” Daniel shielded his eyes from the sun, “That’s a vehicle. Maybe a few.”

“He’s right,” Sam nodded, looking through her binoculars, “Two jeeps.”

“Don’t you mean hovercraft, Carter?” Jack frowned.

“I said, what I meant, sir.” Sam countered, “Take a look. Two jeeps.”

“They’re wearing those funny little red hats.” Jack had swiped Sam’s binoculars.

“Fezzes?” Daniel guessed.

“That’s the word.” Jack nodded. “A comedian wore them.”

“They should pass us.” Sam declared, “Do you think they’ll stop?”

 

The pair of jeeps were obviously designed for the desert environment. Tan brown in colour intended to blend in. Open backs to allow for easy loading. They weren't the newest of jeeps, but they weren't old either.

 

However it was the people on board that SG1 were more interested in. Five in total, two in the leading jeep and three in the other. All wore red hats to cover their heads. Four of them were dressed the same; purple baggy trousers, with a matching purple shirt over the top. A yellow undershirt peeked through at the neck. A dark blue sash pulled everything together at the waist. While a darker purple waistcoat was on top of everything.

 

To a colour-blind person, the passenger of the leading jeep was dressed the same. However, his undershirt was white. His trousers and over-shirt were a dusky sort of green. The sash was a greeny yellow; his waistcoat a greeny blue. The only other distinguishing feature about his appearance was the pair of shades that perched on his nose.

 

After the clothes, they were very different, but also very similar. They seem to be a random collection of people taken from any street in Arabic nation. Their hair was dark in colour, different shades and different cuts. Their skin colour varied, but they had all seen the sun.

 

All five were smiling broadly. Curiosity was visible on their faces, but they were none the less welcoming.

 

“Where did you come from strangers?” the call was in Arabic Daniel quickly noticed.

“What did he say?” Jack whispered.

“Oh, I apologize,” the Arabic speaker switched to English, “I didn’t realize you wouldn’t understand. We’ll speak Common from here on.”

“Thank you,” Daniel smiled, “We’re travellers from the Chapp’ai.”

“The Chapp’ai?” the lead driver frowned, “Never heard of that.”

“The Stargate?” Daniel ventured.

“Nope.” All the locals shook their heads.

“The big stone circle thing.” Jack tried.

“Oh!” One nodded, “The Standing Circle. You guys remember… Master Quatre asked after it a while back. We repaired it.”

“The Standing Circle!” the driver agreed, “Yes. I remember. Haven’t been there for a while. It is a little out the way.”

“Master Quatre did say it was a portal of some kind.” Sunglasses noted.

“Yeah,” One of the men in the second truck called out, “He said something about wormholes. I don’t understand much about them. Plain mechanic, me.”

“Come on,” the first driver looked at SG1, “We’ll give you a lift. You can talk with our Captain. I’m sure Rashid would be interested.”

“Thanks,” Jack stared, “What about your Master?”

“Master Quatre, has other duties,” the second driver put in, “When he’s not with us, Rashid is in charge.”

“Who are you?” the man in the passenger’s seat spoke up, “I’m Abdul. This is Bahir,” He motioned to his driver, “The other truck has Faisal driving, with Hashim in the passenger seat and Jarrah in the back. We’re part of the Maganac Corps.”

“I’m Colonel Jack O’Neill,” Jack smiled broadly; “This is Daniel Jackson, Major Sam Carter and Teal’c.”

“Nice to meet you,” Abdul grinned, “Hop aboard! We’ll take you to see the Captain.”

“Thanks.” Jack nodded, “You heard the man. Everyone aboard.”

“Best you ride with us,” Bahir suggested, “Faisal’s truck is a little loaded. Supplies and all that.”

“That,” Abdul leaned forward conspiratorially, “And he’s an _energetic_ driver.”

“Right.” Sam agreed, “If you don’t mind, sir?”

“Climb aboard.” Jack leapt into the truck, followed swiftly by the rest of SG1.

 

As they drove on, Daniel started to frown.

“Maganac…” Daniel muttered, “Maganac…”

“What’s up?” Jack looked at Daniel.

“It’s an unusual name,” Daniel frowned slightly, “Maganac translates roughly to ‘family’.”

“That’s right.” Abdul turned to face SG1, “We’re family. The Corps always has been.”

“Yeah!” Bahir agreed, “We look out for each other.”

“It’s the Maganac way,” Abdul declared, “We protect each other. We protect Master Quatre. And Master Quatre protects us.”

“Who is Master Quatre?” Daniel asked.

“The kindest man I know.” Bahir declared, “He’s a very busy man though. So usually Captain Rashid deals with everything.”

“I wish he wouldn’t work so hard,” Abdul sighed, “We don’t get to see him enough. If it wasn’t for us and his friends, he would work himself to death.”

“Sounds like Daniel.” Jack snorted, “I usually have to go visit him with food to get him out of his office.”

“Definitely like Master Quatre,” Abdul laughed, “Where have you travelled from?”

“We’re Tau’ri.” Daniel explained.

“Never heard of them.” Abdul smiled, “But I wouldn’t mind learning. And I doubt anyone else would.”

 

Conversation continued as they neared the village, in a very short amount of time. To SG1 the village appeared many other desert villages they had seen before. Admittedly the radios, televisions, electric lights and computers were new, but outwardly the village was very normal. Even the people seemed normal. They welcomed the visitors with open arms and plenty of food. There was dancing and music and food and drink (non-alcoholic but the thought was there). They told stories about a war, about love, about little incidences that had happened. In deference to SG1 all conversation was in Common, so that all parties could join in.

 

Not long after they had arrived there, Abdul, who had wandered off at first, came back face beaming.

 

“Master Quatre is coming!” Abdul declared loudly, “Captain Rashid has gone to fetch him!”

 

The announcement was met by cheering, and the setting up of the party.

 

They had arrived about mid-morning, and it was nearly halfway through the afternoon, before a car approached the village.

 

Every single member of the village converged on that vehicle like it contained the Holy Grail. Cries of “Master Quatre” rang out loudly, from various throats.

 

Daniel had forced his way through the crowd, curious to see this Master Quatre. The first figure out the vehicle was huge; taller than Teal’c by a few inches, if Daniel was any judge. He was built like Teal’c as well. Brown hair was cut short, and he had both a beard and sideburns. Like Abdul, he didn’t wear standard Maganac clothing, his waistcoat was dark blue, the shirt beneath a lighter blue. His trousers were white, and the cummerbund was a mid-blue. He radiated authority. Daniel could see why the other Maganacs deferred to this man. He had to be Master Quatre.

 

A flash of movement caught Daniel’s eye, so he turned to the other occupant of the car, who had just vaulted over the car door. The blood drained from his face. He turned, knowing that he would not be able to make his way through the crowd before the other occupant spotted him. Even now the Maganacs were crowding around the smaller figure, unintentionally drawing Daniel closer.

 

“Jack!” Daniel yelled, “Run! It’s 04!”

 

That was all Daniel managed to get out, before the Maganacs, after staring at him in shock, mobbed him.

 

Jack didn’t even think, after all this time, he had learnt to trust the younger man. Before Daniel had even identified the threat, on the single command, Jack had already obeyed. Sam and Teal’c were in hot pursuit. It went against the grain to abandon a team-mate, but they were out-numbered.

 

Much to Jack’s surprise, there was no chase. Daniel had been detained, but no-one was chasing out into the desert after them. The village implemented basic patrols, but nothing major.

“Okay,” Jack leant against a sand-dune overlooking the village, “What just happened?”

“It’s 04!” Sam declared, peering through binoculars, “You remember, sir? Cattie? 04? Of the Gundam boys?”

“You’re certain?” Jack shamelessly stole the binoculars, “You’re right!”

“We should have seen it!” Sam hit the ground with her fist, “It was so _obvious_!”

“I do not follow.” Teal’c allowed a little confusion to show through.

“Quatre,” Sam started to explain, “It translates in French to four… 04…. Quat…re… Cattie. It was all there.”

“Even my French is good enough for that.” Jack nodded, “We just didn’t think. I mean… we thought they came from… that other planet.”

“PX-38581, sir.” Sam supplied.

“Well, obviously they’re here now.” Jack sighed, “And I’m betting on all of them. We need to get Daniel back. But I’m not sure how to do it.”

 

All three proceeded to stake out the village for several hours. During that time they had seen Daniel firmly escorted into a building. Apart from the patrols there was very little movement. An enclosed truck passed by the village, but as it didn’t come anywhere near the members of SG1 or the village, they ignored it, only noting the direction for future reference.

 

It was starting to get dark, when they saw Quatre again. He left the building that had Daniel in it, and seemed to call all the Maganacs together.

“If I’m any judge, they’re going to start on the search parties soon.” Jack muttered, “Look, they’re getting more and more organised.”

“Then they’re coming after us, sir.” Sam agreed, “We should move.”

“Anyone got a preference in direction?” Jack asked, “Hang on! People coming in.”

 

A motorbike was tearing up the dust, the driver appeared to be well used to the environment. Behind him was a jeep with both a driver and a passenger in it. Behind that was a quad-bike, obviously trying to catch up with the other two. Jack paled slightly upon sighting the small convoy.

“That’s the rest of them.” Jack muttered, “03 on the motorbike. 01 and 05 in the jeep. 02 on the quad-bike. He’s not wearing a helmet either.”

“I don’t think now is the time to talk about his safety precautions or lack thereof, sir.” Sam countered.

“Good point, Carter.” Jack nodded, “Let’s run. We can figure out what we’re going to do and how we’re going to rescue Daniel later.”

 

They ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours earlier, Daniel wearing cuffs had been sat down in a wooden chair. He was watching the scene going on around him with fascination and a little bit of fear.

 

It was most definitely the boy called Cattie; 04. His appearance hadn’t changed one iota. Dressed in the same outfit as when he’d come through the Stargate into SGC. There was only one difference. The bangs that had last time covered his forehead were raised a little higher, falling over something else. A pair of aviators’ goggles perched on his forehead, almost hidden by the bangs of hair.

 

The sun from a window shone down. Were it not for the threat that Daniel knew this boy could be Daniel would have named him the image of an angel. Even the smile he used to address the Maganacs was gentle and kind. The appearance of an angel, but the threat of a soldier.

 

“We’re sorry, Master Quatre.” Abdul apologized, “We didn’t realize…”

“It’s alright, Abdul.” Quatre comforted the slightly distraught man, “No harm was done. You weren’t to know.”

“But…” Abdul tried to apologize again.

“Master Quatre is right,” Rashid countered, “We can still solve this problem.”

“What are we going to do with him?” Abdul motioned to Daniel, “I don’t think I can really do what we used to do during the war… Not again. I thought that was behind us.”

“No,” Quatre shook his head, “Not again. He’s going to the Preventors. I will not force you to do something that I’m not willing to do. Despite everything, Daniel was a very good hostage. And he’s not… evil.”

“What about his friends, Master Quatre?” Abdul pressed, “There were three of them. Dressed like him. Two guys and a woman. They ran.”

“Master Quatre?” Rashid laid a gentle hand on Quatre’s shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him, “Should we…?”

“No!” Daniel yelped, “Don’t kill them! We don’t mean any harm.”

“I’m sorry about this,” Quatre told Daniel, “But can’t take risks.” Quatre quickly retrieved a phone from his pocket, and pressed one number, “03?” Quatre’s voice was clipped, “We have visitors. 01’s friends. One in custody. Three in the desert. You available?”

 

There was a pause, Quatre nodded, before answering, his voice softer than before, “Thank you, Trowa. Could you contact the Lady?” Another pause, “Thank you. See you soon.”

 

Once again Quatre pressed a button on his phone, “05, 04 here. Need your help. 01’s friends turned up. Three in the desert. You in?” Again, a pause, “Thank you. 01’s presence would be appreciated. 02 near you?” A heartbeat passed, “I’ll phone him. Thanks Wufei. And thank Heero for me. See you soon.”

 

A third phone call began almost immediately, “Duo! Where are you?” a slight smile spread over Quatre’s face, “Well, if it’s not too much out of your way, I need your help. The guys that had Heero. They’re here. Don’t know how.” The phone got pulled away from Quatre’s ear for a moment, “I’ve got Daniel in my custody. It’s the other three I need help for. The rest of us are in. You up for it?” A smile graced Quatre’s lips, “Good to hear. Do you need a pick-up?” A light laugh, “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Quatre snapped the phone shut, before hanging it off his belt.

“What are you going to do?” Daniel had paled.

“I won’t kill them.” Quatre replied, “Not unless I have to. Nor will my friends. Rashid?”

“I will take him to the Preventors.” Rashid nodded, “You will be careful, Master Quatre?”

“Of course, Rashid.” Quatre smiled broadly, “I won’t risk anyone. Take him through the tunnels. Better that his friends don’t know he’s gone. Gives them a place to attack with reduced risk of losing our advantage.”

“Understood, Master Quatre.” Rashid agreed, “I’ll blindfold him as well.”

“That’s a good call, Rashid,” Quatre stated, “Just… don’t let him get hurt? Despite everything… I don’t think he ever deliberately hurt Heero.”

“I understand, Master Quatre.” Rashid produced a scrap of fabric for a blindfold, “You will be careful? Duo… isn’t exactly the most cautious of people.”

“That’s why Trowa and Wufei are.” Quatre countered, “I would say Heero, but he takes more risks than Duo.”

“He takes less unnecessary risks.” Rashid pointed out.

“That’s just Duo,” Quatre laughed, “He takes his risks everywhere. Heero takes them on the job. They’re still risks.”

“I know, Master Quatre.” Rashid sighed, “I will make sure that your guest is suitably cared for.”

“Thank you, Rashid,” Quatre handed over a handkerchief to be used as a blindfold, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“They won’t be caught that easily.” Daniel was defiant.

“I have several advantages,” Quatre reminded, “Numbers, knowledge of the territory, and a target they have interest in… You. Judging by how willing they were to let us go and get you back last time… I have very little doubt that they’re very close by. Especially considering that I haven’t yet sent out search parties, only guard patrols. They’re still in the area. Watching and waiting for a chance to rescue you.”

“How do you know that?” Daniel was surprised at the fact that Quatre had perfectly predicted SG1.

“Because it’s what _I_ would do.” Quatre shrugged, “That’s what I did do.”

 

Quatre walked away, as Rashid blindfolded Daniel. Daniel found himself not unkindly forced to his feet, and led somewhere. There were definitely stairs involved, going downwards. An underground bunker of some kind? It felt like one… cold and enclosed and dark, even through the soft blindfold it was obviously dark. The walk seemed to last hours, along constricting passages. At the end, Daniel was lifted by Rashid, he thought, into a truck. He felt the truck start up and drive upwards, some kind of slope. Then it hit sand and Daniel knew that he was driving away from the rest of SG1. The worse thing was that it was unlikely that the others would have even noticed. They were trying to attack a heavily fortified decoy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo! Cattie!” Duo’s voice carried, “Your hunters are here. Let’s saddle up!”

“What description do we have of them?” Wufei asked, as Quatre approached them.

“Three people.” Quatre was blunt, “Dressed in a similar outfit to the one Daniel was wearing when we rescued Heero. Two men. One woman. One man is dark skinned, bald, a gold tattoo on his forehead. The other is greying, but spry. The woman is blond, hair just about reaching past ears. Names: Jack O’Neil, Samantha Carter and Teal’c. All on foot. Armed. Is that sufficient?”

“More than.” Wufei replied.

“Thank you all for coming.” Quatre smiled, “I appreciate it. The Maganacs are going to watch the village. The enemy believe that we are holding Daniel here. And given what they were willing to do last time… They may try infiltration. I have the Maganacs acting as if they’re expecting Duo to turn up.”

“Isn’t that overestimating them?” Heero muttered.

“Rather over than under.” Quatre remarked, “Daniel’s been sent to the Preventors nearest station. Via the bunker, so they don’t know he’s left.”

“Big booby trap.” Duo nodded in appreciation, “You haven’t lost your touch, Cattie. How are we doing this?”

“Straight out hunt.” Quatre answered, “They were last seen heading North East. I’ve had Maganacs watching them all day. They didn’t notice.”

“Of course they didn’t.” Heero shrugged, “This is Maganac territory.”

“Shall we go?” Quatre half-asked, half-stated, as he clambered onto the back of Trowa’s bike; he slipped his helmet on, and held his gun firmly.

“Race ya!” Duo broke into a broad grin, revving the engine on his quad-bike.

 

Duo almost did a wheelie as he sped out of the village. Trowa and Quatre were only a breath behind him. Wufei and Heero took a few seconds longer to start the open-top jeep, before chasing after the rest of their friends.

 

SG1 heard the vehicles coming; the noise only gave them wings, as they sped up. Teal’c turned and fired off three blasts of his staff-weapon, aimed at the vehicles. As always his aim was true. The blasts moved so quickly that none of the vehicles had time to dodge, and Teal’c had anticipated the terrain.

 

Duo leapt clear of his quad-bike, his instincts from the Wars and before not failing him now. He rolled into a squat, before rising to his feet and charging after the enemy. He dismissed the small cuts and burns the shrapnel and fire caused. Quatre also managed to leap clear, his injuries equally minor. Trowa escaped without any injuries what so ever. However considering that he used the blast as a launching pad, before falling into his usual spinning landing, it was hardly surprising, and spoke testament to his acrobatic abilities. Wufei and Heero were less lucky, their jeep was bigger than the others’ vehicles, and produced more shrapnel. Even with the slight delay between the destruction of the others’ and their jeep, allowing them a little time to try and get clear, they still had a few gashes and burns. However, like Duo and Quatre, they ignored their injuries in favour of their objective.

 

For the first time SG1 got a good look at their chasers. The sight paled Jack slightly. Duo was a black creature of the night, his worn black jacket and trousers blending with the sky. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows revealing white lining and slightly tanned forearms. Under his jacket was a red, zip-up roll-neck; the zip firmly done up to the top. A black baseball cap was on his head, and part of Jack wondered how the kid hadn’t lost it. He had a brown rucksack on his back, but moved as if it didn’t exist.

 

Quatre, ever calm, looking like a miniature lord. Looking out of place next to Trowa, who wore light blue jeans, a dark blue roll-neck, grey shoes and grey, light trench-coat, which was left open flapping slightly in the breeze.

 

However it was the last two, Heero and Wufei, that worried Jack. They wore matching mid-calf, navy boots, with navy blue, once neatly pressed, trousers tucked in. A black belt pulled the trousers in at the waist. A navy blue jacket, with brown shoulders and various patches was over a t-shirt. The t-shirt being the only point of difference in clothing between the two, with Wufei’s being white to Heero’s cream. Their entire outfits screamed ‘Uniform!’ and thus official status.

 

In a way that made these boys more dangerous. They were sanctioned by someone. They were trained by someone. They had someone to report to. There was someone above them. There was someone _more_ dangerous than them.

 

123456789

 

Duo was in the lead of the chase, by far. All those years running away from angry shopkeepers, law officials and everyone else, had given him a turn of speed that was unmatched by the other Gundam Pilots. It was also far faster than SG1 allowing him to quickly make up the distance between them, while the others were still half the original distance behind him. However he was used to more solid ground, so that when the sand shifted beneath his feet, he was off balance and unable to prevent his run from turning into a tumble down a sand dune.

 

What was most impressive was that in his tumbling, he actually overtook his prey in this hunt. The problem was that he was too dazed from the tumble to take advantage of this fact. Jack, on the other hand, was more than able; a quick squeeze on the zat, before Duo had time to recover and Duo would not be recovering any time soon.

“Carter!” Jack yelled, “Restrain him.”

 

Sam reached Duo quickly. Pulling a zip-tie out of her pocket, she flipped Duo over and bound his hands behind his back, while throwing the rucksack to one side. Jack caught up with Sam, just as Duo was restrained.

 

“Give him here,” Jack instructed, “We’ll do a swap. The kid for Daniel.”

“Good idea, sir.” Sam nodded, hauling the boy upright.

 

Jack wrapped the braid around Duo’s neck, before taking charge of him. Jack wrapped his left arm around Duo’s torso, pinning the small boy to his chest. Feeling guilty at threatening a kid, even one who was as fierce a fighter as this boy, Jack moved the zat so that it was pointing at Duo’s head.

“Sorry about this, kid.” Jack apologized, “But we kinda need Daniel. And considering what you and your friends went through to get Hee. I’m pretty sure we can get Daniel back.”

“They are coming, sir.” Sam glanced up the sand dune.

“Carter,” Jack’s eyes flicked over the oncoming boys, “You cover them. Teal’c, back Carter up. I’ll keep an eye on our little hostage. Be careful. Remember they are very determined.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

 

It only took a moment for three boys to come within ten metres of SG1. Jack was flanked by Carter on his left, Teal’c on his right. Both had their weapons pointed at the three boys. In return, three guns and a katana were pointed at them.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” Jack ordered. Pointing at a nearby rock with his zat-gun, he fired once, “One shot equals unconsciousness.” He fired again, “Two shots equals death.” A third shot and the rock vanished, “Three means nothing gets left behind. Your friend has had one shot already. Want to try for a second?”

 

Two heads turned towards the blond.

“He’s telling the truth, Trowa, Wufei.” Quatre declared, his voice quavering slightly, “It’ll kill him.”

“Clear your weapons,” Jack instructed, “And drop them.”

 

The three boys proceeded to do just that. Each one moved slowly and deliberately, not making a single movement that could be interpreted as threatening. Three magazines hit the floor in unison. Three bullets fell out of three chambers. Three guns were thrown slightly towards the remaining members of SG1.

“And your other weapons.” Jack stated.

 

Six throwing knives were dropped by Quatre. Wufei almost reverently laid his katana down on the ground, firmly in its sheath, before laying down next to it the bag that had been slung over his shoulder. Trowa removed two longer than normal daggers and threw them so that they landed a good distance short of SG1, but the meaning was there.

 

“Just so we’re clear,” Jack announced, “One of yours for one of ours. You’ll stay in our sights. You try and move… we’ll take the first down. The second attempt will mean you lose someone. Fairs fair after all.”

“Sir,” Carter spoke up, “I only see three.”

“Course you do, Carter,” Jack shrugged, “Three in front, and I’m holding four.”

“So where’s five, sir?” Sam pointed out.

“What?” Jack did a double take.

 

At that moment a blur launched itself at Teal’c’s head. The motion took the seasoned warrior by surprise, causing him to lose his grip on his staff weapon. The attacker hooked his foot under the staff, and kicked it towards the other boys.

“Heero!” Quatre was surprised, but not overly so.

 

In the moonlight, Jack could make out Heero. The once comatose boy. That fragile, broken child he had carried out of a Goaul’d cell. The boy he’d spent nights watching, desperately waiting for some sort of movement. The child they’d not dared to name, for no one should take his name from him. The boy who he learnt was called Hee and 01. The child who was named Heero.

 

Right now that boy was fighting Teal’c. Jack was torn between wanting Daniel back as quickly as possible, and not wanting any harm to come to a kid. Especially that kid. Jack reassured himself with the knowledge that Teal’c would only do what he had to do. Wasn’t as if Teal’c couldn’t pull his punches, and it wasn’t as if the kid could be any threat to Teal’c. The fight would be over in less than a minute, even without the staff weapon.

 

“You’ve got a pretty lousy friend there, kid.” Jack muttered to the unconscious boy. “You risked your life, travelled without knowing your destination, and fought for him. And he won’t even stand down for you. Jeez, he doesn’t deserve you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later Jack wasn’t sure whether to be appalled or impressed by Heero. He had gotten a few good blows in on Teal’c and was keeping the pressure up. Teal’c was matching the pressure though. In fact Jack was pretty sure that the kid had some broken ribs already. Heero was fast, that much was clear. He was attempting to wear Teal’c down, having realized that the older man was not going to be easy to take down any other way. Teal’c, on the other hand, was trying to get the fight over as quickly as possible. He had not had this much trouble fighting someone since he’d started training, unless he was dealing with Bra’tac.

 

They’d not organised the exchange for Daniel yet. Jack wanted complete control of the situation, before blindly rushing in. And without Teal’c’s extra presence, he hadn’t even tried to restrain the other boys. Not that they had moved. It was sort of eyrie. Jack would have sworn that Trowa and Wufei hadn’t moved a single muscle.

 

The boy in Jack’s grasp stirred slightly. Hands instinctively strained against their bonds.

“No you don’t kid.” Jack restrained the boy.

“Duo!” Quatre yelled, “Don’t move! He shoots you again, you’re dead.” Duo had stopped moving at the end of Quatre’s second sentence. “We’ll get you out of this.”

“So you’re Duo, huh?” Jack looked down, “Nice to meet you. I’m Jack.”

“You’d be better off letting me go.” Duo declared, “My friends will kick your ass.”

“Unlikely.” Sam countered, “We’ve disarmed three.”

“But not Heero.” Duo pointed out, “He’s my best friend. He won’t back down.”

“Your _friend_ doesn’t seem to care if you live or die.” Jack retorted.

“Shows what you know.” Duo fired back, “If Heero didn’t care, you’d be dead already. If Heero didn’t care, I wouldn’t even be alive right now.”

“How is he holding his own against Teal’c?” Carter was still flabbergasted.

“No one beats the Perfect Soldier.” Duo smirked, “Not when he can see them coming.”

“You’re just children.” Sam breathed.

“I ain’t been a child for a long time.” Duo fired back, “Nor has Heero. Nor have any of us.”

“That’s not right.” Jack was appalled.

“But it’s the truth.” Duo retorted, “I don’t lie.”

“Damn it kid!” Jack tightened his grip, as Duo tried to take advantage of his surprise, “I don’t want to have to kill you.”

“What makes you think you can?” Duo smirked.

“Listen,” Jack sighed, “The plan is to exchange you for the Space-Monkey… Daniel.”

“You really call him that?” Duo was surprised, “I mean I know I call Wufei, Wuffers, Wu-man, Wu-wu… ‘Course he tries to kill me for that.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Jack snorted, “Anyway, all we need to do is wait for Teal’c to finish fighting your friend. I’ll give you twenty on the big guy.”

“Are you nuts?!” Duo laughed, “He doesn’t stand a chance. There is a reason we call Heero the Perfect Soldier. I’ll put thirty on the little one.”

“You’re not one to talk.” Jack pointed out, “What are you? A foot shorter than him? Or is it more?”

“Hey!” Duo protested, “It’s not my fault I’m vertically challenged!”

“Oh!” Jack teased, “Big words? You sure you know what they mean?”

“Sure I do!” Duo chucked, “I’m not senile. Unlike some old men I know.”

“Low blow kid,” Jack stared, “I’m not as old as all that.”

“Sure you are.” Duo retorted, “I bet you’re nearly as old as Pestilence.”

“I have no clue what you just said.” Jack sighed, “But I get the implication… And hey!”

“I call ‘em how I see ‘em.” Duo fired back, “What’s the name of that gun-thingy anyway. It really hurts.”

“It’s kinda hard to say.” Jack looked embarrassed.

“Secret?” Duo tilted his head back.

“No,” Jack smiled, “Hard to pronounce. I just call it a Zat-gun.”

“Nice.” Duo grinned, “You know I’m going to have to try and escape at some point, right?”

“As Daniel did.” Jack agreed, “You’ll be about as effective.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Duo smirked, “I’m an L2 brat. If I didn’t know how to escape by now… I’d be dead.”

“And I’ve been fighting for longer than you’ve been alive.” Jack snorted, “If I didn’t know how to keep one scrawny brat prisoner, I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You still get a lot more points than a lot of soldiers.” Duo shrugged, “During the war I got away a lot. You caught me.”

“Not too hard.” Jack pointed out, “You tripped.”

“I hate fighting in sand,” Duo retorted, “It always shifts. And I’m not scrawny!”

“I hate to tell you this kid,” Jack laughed, “Yes you are. You’re short. You’re scrawny. You have a braid that’s nearly your height in length. Makes you look like some kind of rat.”

“Hey!” Duo protested, “And talking of my braid… Is there any particular reason why it’s round my neck?”

“You have a habit of pulling explosives from it.” Jack answered, “I didn’t feel like dying today.”

“That’s only on special occasions.” Duo corrected, “I was busy fixing stuff when Cattie called. So… where can I get one of these Zatties? ‘Cos I’m telling ya, in my line of work… they would come in pretty useful.”

“No way, kid.” Jack shook his head, “They’re a little dangerous.”

“So am I.” Duo smirked.

“You?” Jack laughed, “You’re about as dangerous as a wet kitten.”

“Really?” Duo’s smirk only broadened.

 

That was all the warning, Jack got; Duo’s hands moved. One forced the zat away from his head, causing Jack’s instinctive shot to hit Sam. The other hand twisted Jack’s arm, releasing the boy. An elbow collided with Jack’s gut. Jack retaliated, desperately trying to tame the wet kitten turned wildcat. Jack had dropped the zat, in favour of grabbing Duo’s wrists. However Duo would not go down without a fight, now that he was able to fight.

“Can you keep up, old-timer?” Duo chuckled.

“Are you mocking me?” Jack retorted.

“Course I am,” Duo replied, “That’s sort of what I _do_ when I’m low on options.”

“As well as most of the rest of the time.” Wufei’s voice agreed, as he laid his katana blade next to Jack’s neck, “You have fought well. However you were outclassed by a superior fighter. You would be wise to surrender now.”

 

Jack looked past Duo and saw that Quatre was placing some kind of cuffs around Sam’s wrists. Trowa was collecting all the weapons that the boys had dropped. A quick glance towards Teal’c showed that there would be no back-up from that quarter anytime soon. Jack released Duo’s wrists.

“A wise choice.” Wufei stated, not moving his weapons in the slightest.

 

Duo dropped to the floor to pick up a small knife and the scraps of what used to be a zip-tie.

“Where the hell were you keeping that?” Jack stared.

“You really don’t want to know.” Duo replied, a grin on his face, “Thanks for helping out, Wuffers.”

“I’ll kill you later, Maxwell.” Wufei growled, “Just cuff him.”

“Ah, you love me.” Duo teased, catching the pair of cuffs that Quatre tossed him, “Now, hands front.” Duo addressed Jack.

 

Jack held out his arms. Duo clipped the cuffs over Jack’s forearms, with ease indicating long practice. Jack studied the cuffs. The silvery metal was fairly thick, and ran from just above his wrists to a bit below his elbow. The two arm-pieces were joined by a solid linker, which displayed the keyhole in the centre.

“Interesting cuffs.” Jack noted absently.

“What? These old things?” Duo grinned. He started to unwrap his braid from around his neck. The movement caused a flash of gold to catch Jack’s eye. A gold cross was hanging around Duo’s neck. The boy returned it to its place underneath his clothes in a swift movement, but Jack had seen it.

“What’s that?” Jack asked, as Wufei removed the sword blade from his neck.

“It’s not important.” Duo turned away, “Anyone want to talk the big guy down? ‘Cos as much as Heero’s having fun, I’m gonna get bored real quick.”

“I’ll do it.” Quatre answered, before raising his voice, “Please, stand down. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

Teal’c glanced over at the situation, Heero having backed off at Quatre’s words. The implications of the boys were clear. There was no way Teal’c could defend his friends, nor could he escape with Heero ready to resume his assault at any time.

“Understood.” Teal’c intoned, shifting into a non-threatening stance.

“Thanks mate!” Duo chirped, “Oi! Trowa! Chuck me some cuffs!”

 

Trowa shook his head slightly, a slight smile gracing his lips, before he chucked Duo a pair of cuffs.

“Arms front, big guy.” Duo instructed, “And don’t try anything. We’ll take it out on you first.”

 

Teal’c quirked an eyebrow in his silent form of agreement, as he presented his arms to Duo. Duo smiled as he fastened the cuffs around Teal’c’s wrists.

“You know,” Duo smirked, stepping backwards when he was done, “I respect you guys.”

“What?” Jack frowned.

“You look out for each other,” Duo shrugged, “You watch each others’ backs. And if the big guy is anything to judge by, you’re good fighters. The only problem I have with you… is that we’re enemies. And I really wish we weren’t.”

“You know, kid,” Jack smiled, “I wish we weren’t too. You’ve got style. I’ve never known any human to fight Teal’c as an equal.”

“I’ll call the Maganacs.” Quatre declared, pulling a flare gun out of a rucksack. He slammed the cartridge in, before aiming at the sky to pull the trigger. “I don’t particularly want to spend the night in the desert. Not when there’s a perfectly good bed available.”

“Food as well?” Duo looked hopeful, his face lit by the green light from the flare.

“Idiot!” Wufei hit Duo, “Quatre has always been an honourable host.”

“Sorry Cat.” Duo looked embarrassed.

“That’s alright,” Quatre smiled, “I know what you meant. And yes, I’ll make sure everyone gets some food. Even our guests.”

“Yes!” Duo started to do a little dance, “Thanks Cattie. I’m just a little hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Quatre teased lightly.

“Where’s Daniel?” Jack cut across the conversation.

“At your destination.” Heero answered bluntly, “Unhurt.”

 

It was the first time Jack had ever heard Heero’s voice. A little part of him was amused by the fact that it seemed that Heero didn’t talk much even when conscious. The much larger part of him was appalled that the boy’s voice was so emotionless, so cold, so… much like a battle-weary soldier, only worse. In fact the whole way the boy stood reminded Jack of old soldiers, and himself, and Teal’c. This child had seen war. He knew Daniel had claimed the boys had, back when they invaded the base. But he hadn’t believed it… not _really_ believed it. Looking at each of the boys, he could see it now. Trowa’s one eye was hard to discern any emotion from, but there was something there; something that Jack had only ever seen in warriors. His stance was ever ready for an attack, like Teal’c Trowa would never be caught off guard easily. Wufei was calculating, watching for the next move, not lowering his guard.

 

Quatre and Duo didn’t quite fit in with the others. However Jack understood their faces very well. He wore his battle-scars like them, hidden under a smile. Although Quatre’s smile was more refined and sophisticated than Duo’s ‘devil may care’ grin. That didn’t mean they weren’t dangerous. In some ways they were more dangerous, after all who expected a smiling, jovial killer?

 

Duo slung an arm over Heero’s shoulders, and started talking a mile a minute about nothing in particular. Jack couldn’t help but smile, as initially Heero tensed before relaxing into the touch. A small smile graced his face now. It wasn’t much, on another face, barely a twitch, but Jack got the impression that this was as close to a normal smile as Heero could manage.

 

Duo’s other arm snaked out to curl around Wufei’s neck. The Chinese boy shrugged it off, in a disdainful gesture, but the disdain didn’t reach his eyes. It was almost as if the motion was automatic. Duo didn’t seem to take any offence. Instead his arm shot out again, this time aimed at Quatre. Quatre danced out of the way, laughing as he did so. As Quatre danced backwards, he bumped into Trowa, who smiled slightly as he righted Quatre before the smaller boy could fall over.

 

Despite his situation Jack’s grin didn’t fade, even as he, Sam and Teal’c were loaded into the Maganacs’ vehicles; their weapons stolen by the Maganacs. The five boys acted just like brothers. Just like a small gang of friends in any place he had ever visited. They may act like soldiers. They may have soldiers’ minds and experiences. But those boys were just boys underneath that.

 

It was unusual to see grown men serving a young boy with such enthusiasm. However considering that Quatre called each man by name, and asked about their families as well… well, Jack could see where the loyalty came from. Duo also asked about families, but where Quatre was treated as a young Lord, Duo was more treated as the annoying younger brother, to be swatted at and teased when felt like. The other three boys were treated with respect, but no one attempted to get into their personal space. It was almost as if the Maganacs were in awe of Heero. They didn’t wish to crowd Wufei. However they were slightly closer to Trowa, as if they had had more exposure to him.

 

The journey didn’t seem to take that long really. Jack assumed that they must not have been as far in to the dessert as he’d originally thought… or they’d been running towards civilization and away from the Stargate. Not unusual, he was pretty sure he’d done _that_ before.

 

They got out in a surprisingly built up area. Jack’s eyes widened. This was very different to what he’d been expecting. Obviously the small Maganac village was not the only example of a way of life on this planet. The buildings looked almost as if he was back in a city on Earth; a mixture of old-style building and skyscrapers. Not that Jack could see too much, the street-lights had been turned off. The reason why eluded Jack, but the moon was full, so he had some light at least. The Maganacs gently helped Sam off the truck, all the while cautious about her recovery. It made a little sense at least, unlike SG1 they had little to no knowledge about zats, so they would be cautious about her recovery. Maybe he could play that in their favour… Not so easily, Duo had been zatted as well… they wouldn’t expect repercussions… but still… it was worth considering.

 

Jack, even wrapped up in his thoughts, still noted every turn in the building that he was led through heading towards the cells. The doors ran on electric locks. Jack almost smirked; give Sam five minutes and she’d be through those. After cracking Gaou’ld locks in minutes, nothing gave Sam much trouble anymore. The cells were dimly lit, obviously mimicking the night outside, without sacrificing vision. A cell door was opened and all three prisoners were motioned in.

 

The first thing Jack saw was Daniel rising off one of the two bunk-beds in the room. The next was the silver cuffs that still decorated Daniel’s forearms. Well, there went that hope. However the room had beds that weren’t solid stone benches, judging by the squeak of the mattress as Daniel rose. The door shut and clicked closed, with surprising smoothness.

 

“What happened?” Daniel asked, “Did you managed to get word to…”

“No.” Jack was blunt, “We went up against all five. They’re a dangerous team.”

“The boy Heero,” Teal’c spoke solemnly, “He is a warrior.”

“Oh for crying out loud!” Jack kicked the bunk-beds, “They’re just children. They shouldn’t…”

“What happened?” Daniel insisted, “Fill me in!”

 

It took a while as first Jack filled Daniel in on what had happened, then Daniel was pressured for his story. Once both stories were told, all four sat in silence on the beds for a while.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Daniel announced, breaking the silence, “This is a jail. Not a prison.”

“What?” Jack was confused, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No,” Daniel shook his head, “The guy across the hall, he got brought in on a drunk and disorderly charge. The guards told him that his wife would pick him up tomorrow.”

  
“This is temporary.” Jack twigged, “They’re going to have to move us.”

 

The broad smile on Daniel’s lips was enough of an answer.

“They’re going to have to move us.” Sam started to grin as well.

 

The door clicked open, causing all heads to turn towards it. Duo stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. Jack did a double-take as he noticed that there were four burgers and four rounds of French fries on the tray.

 

“None of you are vegetarians are you?” Duo asked, “Only if so, I’m going to have to do another run to the kitchen.”

“Burgers, kid?” Jack stared.

“Hey,” Duo protested in his defence, “If you want to try the weird stuff that Quatre’s cooks churn out… Fine by me. But right now you’re in cuffs. This is more finger food. Mine’s upstairs. Cattie knows what I like.”

“Don’t we get the cuffs off?” Sam pressed.

“Oh come on!” Duo laughed, “It’s not that bad. I’ve been stuck in those things for over a month straight. Doesn’t hinder that much.”

“Why you?” Jack frowned, “You’re important, from what I’ve seen. So why were you sent to deliver food?”

“I don’t do politics that well,” Duo shrugged, “That’s more the others’ field. The Preventors have set time for food delivery, and this ain’t one of them. This ain’t the Maganacs’ business. I didn’t mind. I volunteered. Enjoy.”

 

Duo placed the tray on the floor precisely in the middle of the room.

“Aren’t you scared of us?” Daniel queried.

“Not really,” Duo smiled, “You’re just like us. All loyal. You just aren’t as good as us.”

“You caught us by surprise.” Jack countered, “We came in peace.”

“May be so,” Duo shrugged, “Doesn’t change a thing. We still had to rescue Heero from you.”

 

Duo turned, his braid moving like a streamer behind him, as he proceeded to leave the cell.

“Get some rest.” Duo suggested, not turning around, “We’ll talk to you tomorrow… Or when it’s actually light outside. ‘Cause it’s after midnight, so it’s technically morning. I’m going to need either coffee or sleep. And I’m leaning towards the coffee… coffee… coffee… oh, chocolate!” the conversation had continued as Duo wandered down the corridor the door shut behind him, but his voice still audible through the small window in the door.

 

“Is it just me or does that kid sound a lot like Jack?” Daniel breached the silence that had settled, once Duo’s voice had faded.

“Hey!” Jack protested, picking up a burger.

“I agree.” Sam smirked, “You didn’t hear the snark-fest earlier.”

“There’s something a little odd about this planet.” Jack stated, changing the topic.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked.

“The boy, Duo,” Jack tried to explain, “He’s wearing a cross.”

“He was wearing something approximating to a priest’s outfit when they invaded.” Sam also noted, munching on a fry.

“He’s no Father.” Jack said, “But… there might be Fathers.”

“I do not understand the significance, JackO’Neill.” Those who knew Teal’c could hear the confusion in his voice.

“On Earth,” Daniel started to explain, “There is a religion where the priests, sometimes known as Fathers, wear a similar outfit to what the braided kid wore when they captured me. The members of that religion can also wear a necklace with a cross for a pendant. That the exact same combination is worn on another planet is… surprising. And slightly… disturbing. Duo doesn’t come across as particularly religious. The wearing of the outfit and the cross would indicate that he was… at least on Earth.

 

“Also if you add in the fact that each of the boys appears to have come from different cultural backgrounds… This planet was either governed by a collection of Goa’ulds, a particularly non-specific Goa’uld, or there’s something else going on.”

“I want to know what.” Jack declared, “They’re just children. And there’s obviously no shortage of adults… So why are they soldiers? And who were they fighting?”

 

No one answered. No one could think of an answer. They ate their food, discussing options and plans, before falling onto the beds to sleep. However throughout the night, there was always someone on guard. Even if it seemed pointless, there wasn’t much they could do in their defence anyway. The tray was made of a light plastic and would barely make a weapon. The plates were paper. They were defenceless.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing mid-morning. A guard had dropped off toast and sausages at about breakfast time, along with water.

 

“Doctor Jackson?” the call came from the doorway. All of SG1 had been facing the door as it had opened, having heard the footsteps come down the hallway.

Two guards stood in the doorway, one just behind the other. Both wore the same uniform that Wufei and Heero had been wearing; although some of the patches were different. Only they didn’t wear t-shirts. Underneath the jackets were light grey shirts, and darker grey ties. Those and the name badges that were positioned over the heart on the jacket, made them look like some sort of security guards.

 

“Yes?” Daniel asked.

“Would you please come with us?” the leading guard asked.

“And if I say no?” Daniel fired back.

“We’re being polite,” the second guard pointed out, “We don’t want to have to stop being polite, Doctor. Mister Winner said you were reasonable. Please, be reasonable. You’re not exactly in a position to defy anyone.”

“Mister Winner?” Sam murmured.

“What do you want with him?” Jack placed himself in-front of Daniel, as did Teal’c.

“Mister Winner wishes to talk with him.” The first guard replied, “If you wouldn’t mind, Doctor Jackson.”

“Calm down, Jack.” Daniel stood up, “It’s not like we can actually resist.”

“So you are reasonable,” the lead guard smiled, “I was wondering. It is unlike Mister Winner to mislabel someone.”

“I’m still surprised he labelled these guys as _reasonable_!” the other snorted, “They don’t look it to me.”

“You know he’s rarely wrong, Pete.” The first chided, “Just like Agents Waves and Guardian rarely fail.”

“And Reaper is rarely caught.” Pete agreed.

“You mean _never_!” the first laughed. “Come on, Doctor Jackson. Mister Winner just wants to talk. We have the Reaper’s word.”

“And this Reaper,” Jack was still blocking access to Daniel, “His word is good?”

“He never lies.” Pete retorted, “Tell him, Luke.”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, “The Reaper never lies. The Knight never harms without cause. The Guardian never fails. The Jester is never seen. And the Waves always seek Justice.”

“Follow us, please, Doctor Jackson.” Pete requested. Daniel pushed past Teal’c and Jack and left the cell; the door closing ominously behind him.

 

In the silence that followed only one sentence was spoken.

“The waves always seek justice?” Jack echoed.

 

123456789

 

“Please go in here, Doctor Jackson.” Pete motioned to what Daniel guessed would be an interrogation room.

“Mister Winner?” Luke entered first, “Doctor Jackson.” Luke got a good look at the person across the desk, “Oh, I apologize Agent Knight…”

“I answer to both,” Quatre smiled, “Mister Winner is fine. Have a seat Doctor Jackson. How do you like your tea?”

 

Daniel stared. Quatre was the only person in the room, a jacket to match Heero and Wufei shrugged on over his shirt and waistcoat. On the table were a china tea-set and a mug.

“I would serve it in a tea-cup,” Quatre carried on, “But wearing those cuffs, cups are hard to handle. A mug works better. Do sit down, Doctor Jackson. You’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

 

Daniel sank into the seat in partial shock.

“Mister Winner?” Daniel frowned.

“My full name is Quatre Raberba Winner,” Quatre answered, “Among the Preventers, I am also known as Agent Knight. How do you like your tea? Milk? Sugar? Or just lemon?”

“I was expecting an interrogation.” Daniel pointed out, “Not tea…”

“Well, there’s no reason why we can’t be civilized.” Quatre countered. “I could never abide torture. Wufei believes it is dishonourable. Heero can’t see the point. Duo hates it. And Trowa’s never offered an opinion. Biscuit?”

“This is going on my weirdest ever list.” Daniel sighed, claiming a biscuit and a plate to put it on, “I’ll take cream and two sugars.”

“Very well,” Quatre carefully poured the requested beverage, “Now… would you mind explaining what you are doing on this planet? I thought we left you behind. There’s no feasible way for you to have tracked us. So how did you come to be here?”

“Don’t you know about the Stargate?” Daniel stared.

“That would be the Stone Circle?” Quatre pressed lightly, sipping at his cup of lemon tea. “I’m afraid we don’t fully understand it. I didn’t even know it existed until I described yours to the Maganacs. They had known about a ruined one in the middle of the desert. They fixed it. I was not expecting you to come through.”

“You don’t know anything?” Daniel stared.

“Why don’t you tell me what you know,” Quatre sounded reasonable, “And I’ll tell you what I know.”

“This situation doesn’t exactly lend itself to mutual exchange.” Daniel pointed out, “Could I at least get out of these cuffs?”

“Sorry,” Quatre was apologetic, “I had to promise not to release you. Part of the deal.”

“What deal?” Daniel was surprised.

“The Lady thinks we are a little too close to this investigation,” Quatre refilled his cup, “In return for being allowed to interrogate you and your team, we had to agree to a few conditions. The first being that Heero would not be involved in the interrogation. Secondly that only one of us would be involved in each interrogation. Thirdly, no unnecessary violence. Not that that actually needed to be said. Finally, that we would not remove the cuffs. Then again, that should be expected. Standard protocol.”

“The Lady?” Daniel pressed.

“Irrelevant to our current discussion.” Quatre chided, “Now, tell me about the Stargate.”

 

Velvet and iron, Daniel thought, an iron fist encased by a velvet glove. For all his smiles and polite words, Quatre was an iron fist. There was steel in Quatre’s eyes, hidden behind the soft, sky blue irises. Daniel didn’t want to think about what Quatre’s spine was made of, but he was pretty sure that it made titanium seem soft by comparison.

 

Daniel wondered how Quatre had come to be Master of anyone. Someone or something had put that steel into Quatre. It couldn’t have been the Maganacs. The way they acted suggested that the steel wasn’t of their forging.

 

“How long has your world had the Stargate?” Quatre queried lightly.

“Millennia,” Daniel replied, almost automatically, “But we’ve only really being using it for the last decade or so.”

“Why not before?” Quatre pressed gently.

“Couldn’t understand it.” Daniel shrugged, “It was buried for many years. When it was dug up, no-one could understand how to work it. And we were missing components. We had to reverse-engineer a lot of the pieces required.”

“Sounds like Duo would have had fun,” Quatre made small-talk, “Don’t tell him. He’ll sulk, something _horrible_. More tea?”

“I’d prefer coffee.” Daniel remarked.

“I’m afraid the machine is broken,” Quatre sighed, “The instant coffee is of poor quality and for some reason decaf. And the only other coffee available would be the Maganacs’ blend. It’s quite strong. They won’t let me have any. Not after the last time.”

“What happened last time?” Daniel frowned.

“Too much work,” Quatre looked embarrassed, “Not enough sleep. Too much of their coffee. I wasn’t used to the coffee. It wasn’t a particularly bright idea. So what is your role in the Stargate program?”

“I’m an archaeologist, anthropologist and linguist.” Daniel replied automatically.

“Ah,” Quatre smiled, “So you understood us, last time. I thought you weren’t as confused as you acted. I’m guessing that Sam is the scientific one, Jack is your leader and Teal’c is the muscle?”

“Approximately,” Daniel shrugged, “Is Heero your muscle?”

“Our roles are quite fluid.” Quatre countered, “There are certain roles that one or other of us are… best suited for. But other than that, we generally have a good overview of everything. How long have you been involved with the Stargate?”

“I made the breakthrough on the translation.” Daniel responded, “I was brought in for my linguistic abilities, and the fact that I was unlikely to be missed; being recently discredited in my field.”

“Oh, I do apologize for bringing up bad memories,” Quatre refilled Daniel’s mug, “I know how hard it is to lose family.”

“Your mother?” Daniel fished gently, surprised at Quatre catching part of the reason, which he hadn’t identified.

“Been dead all my life,” Quatre shrugged, “No, losing my father was harder. For all that I was a disappointment to him. He still loved me. When did you lose your wife?”

“How do you know I lost my wife?” Daniel almost spat tea across the table.

“I know a lot of things,” Quatre replied, “You lost half of your soul. It’s in your eyes. I’ve seen it before. You really loved her.”

“She was called Sha’uri.” Daniel looked down at the mug, “She died a long time ago.”

“I understand,” Quatre nodded, “But the pain never dies. Let’s talk about something different. I don’t mean to open old wounds.”

“Thank you.” Daniel kept staring downwards. This was definitely one of the more surreal interrogations he’d ever endured.

“You mentioned Goa’uld,” Quatre reminded, “Back in Heero’s hospital room. May I ask the meaning? From your context, I inferred Gods. How close am I?”

“False gods,” Daniel corrected, “Beings with advanced technology, who take the names of gods and impersonate them. They enslave worlds and destroy planets.”

“I can see why you’d worry about Duo, then.” Quatre smiled slightly, “But he’s no threat. He’s called himself Shinimagi for a long time. He’s no worse than the rest of us.”

“He calls himself the God of Death.” Daniel countered.

“That’s just Duo,” Quatre shrugged, “He has his reasons. But he’s as human as the rest of us. And he’s more human than your Teal’c.”

“How do you know that?” Daniel’s head jolted up to stare at Quatre.

“I told you,” Quatre smiled slightly, “I know a lot of things. I know he’s not quite human. But he’s also not evil.”

“If you know we’re not evil,” Daniel frowned, “Why are you treating us like this?”

“Even if you’re not evil,” Quatre declared, “It doesn’t mean that you don’t have a contrary agenda to us. I would never say that Trieze was evil… but he didn’t have the colonies best interests at heart.”

“And you did?”

“You could say that. But that was a long time ago. So, what is Teal’c?”

“A Jaffa.”

“A few more details would be greatly appreciated.”

“Their ancestry was human, but the Goa’uld genetically altered them to serve as their soldiers. They have increased strength, healing and longevity. Teal’c has broken free from his slavery, and now fights against them.”

“And the tattoo on his forehead?”

“The symbol of his former rank. He was the First Prime of Apophis, before he defected.”

“A mighty warrior, then. That makes sense. There are very few people who can match Heero in battle.”

“I am surprised that Heero could match Teal’c.”

“Heero has a complicated past. How did you come across the Goa’uld? I gather by your presence that they did not enslave your world.”

“They did… a long time ago. The people back then rose up and forced the Goa’uld away. Our people were named Tau’ri by the Goa’uld and Jaffa. It means ‘those of the first world’. Before they were driven away, the Goa’uld populated other worlds using slaves from our world. After we drove them away, the Stargate, being the main form of transport between worlds, was buried. After five thousand years, we found it again, and started to explore the stars.”

“You didn’t know they were out there. Your race had forgotten that there was danger out there. You’d lost all the records. Once you opened the can, there was no feasible way to put your worms back in.”

“Better to make allies and treaties to protect our world, than to sit back and wait to be attacked.”

“I can understand that. I understand war. How much danger are these Goa’uld?”

“Very. They’re a parasitic race. They can possess people. Outside of a host, they look almost like snakes. The host’s eyes can glow gold, and their voices echo slightly. But that’s only when the Goa’uld isn’t suppressing it. Stronger than humans. Faster. More ruthless. Very dangerous.”

 

A knocking on the door interrupted Daniel’s tale, Quatre frowned slightly rising swiftly, but gracefully. He laid a napkin down, folding it instinctively next to his plate and cup. Daniel turned, following Quatre with his eyes. Quatre only opened the door a crack, but it was enough for Daniel to see a shock of brown hair and a vibrant green eye; Trowa.

 

Trowa muttered something to Quatre, which Daniel couldn’t catch. Quatre didn’t reply verbally, instead nodding lightly and stepping back to close the door.

 

“I have another question,” Quatre declared, sitting down and replacing the napkin on his lap. “What did you do to Heero?”

“What?” Daniel stared.

“Heero has nightmares,” Quatre’s voice was cold now, “He talks about a gold box, about dying, over and over again. What did you do to him?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Daniel protested, “We were investigating a planet when we found the local Goa’uld. He had Heero. We broke him out of the cell. We thought he had been tortured. By your description, I can confirm it. Jack underwent the same torture once. It’s one of the worst methods I’ve ever heard of.

 

“You’ve heard of the method of breaking each finger in a hand?” Daniel paused waiting for Quatre to nod, which he did, “I’m told the worst part is the anticipation of the breaking of the next finger. The Goa’uld have a way of bringing back the recently dead. Using a Sarcophagus… a gold box. The Goa’uld would have killed him, brought him back and then killed him again. The anticipation of the next death… It breaks people.

 

“When we found Heero, he was in a coma. He didn’t wake up, until you came. We did nothing apart from bandage his wounds and take care of him.”

 

“You restrained him.” Quatre chided.

“We thought he might panic when he woke up,” Daniel countered, “We didn’t want him hurting himself. He would have torn out the IV line.”

“True,” Quatre conceded, “Not that Heero would have been hampered by that. What else do you know?”

 

The strange verbal dance continued. Both dancers probed for information, while trying to reveal as little as possible about their teams’ strengths and weaknesses. Later Daniel would realize that he had been trying to duel with a professional. Quatre revealed very little about anything and nothing that he didn’t already know. Meanwhile Daniel had been a veritable gold mine of information, being more used to revealing information to alien races than hiding it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a couple of minutes after Daniel had been escorted away when the cell-door opened again.

 

“Samantha Carter?” Two new guards stood in the doorway, “Would you please come with us?”

“I am sorry to say,” One smiled wanly, “That you will be interrogated by Agent Waves. He’s in a bit of a snit right now.”

“A snit?” Sam stared, as she rose to her feet.

“You’ll be fine,” the second shrugged, “You’ll just have to put up with one of his rants. He gets like this sometimes. We don’t know why.”

“The others do,” the first told her, “They can deal with it. Best advice, ma’am, ride it out. He won’t hurt you.”

“And you’re letting an angry man talk to her?” Jack almost snarled.

“They claimed it.” The first countered, “And the Lady agreed.”

“Right this way, ma’am.” The second gestured.

 

Sam was carefully escorted out. Jack growled and kicked one of the two beds.

“Damn it!” Jack swore, “One by one. And I have no clue what’s going on. Who is this Lady? An actual person? Or some sort of local deity? Or some sort of Goa’uld?”

“They do not seem to worship her,” Teal’c spoke up, “From the little we have seen.”

“No,” Jack sighed, “And that’s the _only_ reason I’m not freaking out. These guys are efficient, smart and effective.”

 

123456789

 

“Please sit,” Wufei instructed Sam as she entered the interrogation room, “I am Chang Wufei of the Long Clan. Among the Preventers I am known as Agent Waves.”

“Major Samantha Carter.” Sam matched as she sat down, “But I prefer Sam.”

“Carter,” Wufei ignored Sam’s request, “Why did you come here?”

 

This was going to be a long interrogation.

 

123456789

 

“Jack O’Neill?” the call wasn’t unexpected. Jack rose to his feet, not even bothering to protest.

“Who do I get?” Jack asked bluntly.

“Agent Reaper, sir.” The younger of the two guards answered.

“Don’t worry,” the elder smiled, “He’s in a… relatively good mood.”

“Relatively?” Jack frowned, as he left the cell.

“You can never really tell with Reaper, sir.”

“He’s a good guy though.”

“Just a little strange. Don’t annoy him though. He’s been drinking decaf coffee pretty much constantly all morning. I don’t think he’s realized yet.”

“Did that to Daniel once,” Jack laughed, “He didn’t notice until the withdrawal symptoms kicked in.”

“Yes…” the elder nodded, “Reaper won’t either. We’ll have to set the others on him when they kick in. A cranky Reaper is no-one’s friend.”

“And I rather like our shooting range.”

“Yeah, I did hear he destroyed the one in Sanq after one of his missions went wrong.”

“Reaper may be a nice guy, normally. But he’s got a destructive streak.”

“And he’s creative in his destruction.”

“Least he normally fixes what he breaks.”

“Apart from in that kidnapping case.”

“Do you blame him? That was a sex-trade ring. Using orphaned kids. Of course he was going to go nuts. The others didn’t help.”

“Yeah, I heard they were just as mad.”

“Seriously do you blame them? Especially when the rich guys only started caring when it was their kids that were being snatched.”

“Well, I don’t blame him.” Jack put in.

“Keep your cool. Don’t lie. And don’t tell him he’s on decaf.” The elder guard instructed Jack. “He’ll go and find the Maganacs’ coffee if you tell him. We’re hoping he falls asleep, _before_ he realizes.”

“Reaper on Maganac coffee is not a pretty sight.”

“Strong stuff?” Jack asked.

“The strongest.”

“You’re only meant to have a small cup. Reaper drinks it by the mug! Or so I’m told.”

“So basically,” Jack stared at the two, “I’m going to be dealing with a caffeine deprived, slightly trigger-happy, possibly irritable interrogator?”

“Sounds about right.”

“He’s a good guy. He won’t hurt you. Just get revenge in his own unique style.”

“Here we are. After you, sir.”

 

The room was a standard police interrogation room. A metal table, two chairs, and a one-way mirror were its only decorations. Jack spotted his interrogator already seated at the table. At the moment his heavy boots were propped up on the table, leaning his chair backwards onto its back two legs. A pair of arms were crossed behind the guy’s neck. His face was hidden by his boots, but Jack couldn’t help but think there was something familiar about him.

The boots dropped to the floor. The chair righted itself. The face became visible. A braid swung lazily behind him. Duo’s eyes sparkled with hidden amusement. Jack noted that Duo’s clothing hadn’t changed much from the day before. By Duo’s rumpled look, he’d probably slept in his clothes, if he’d slept at all. A jacket had been chucked on the table, mainly dark blue, but with brown shoulders and a few patches sewn on. It had more and different patches to the ones that Jack’s guards were wearing, but it was undeniably the same uniform. In fact a few of the patches were ones that he’d seen on the jackets that Wufei and Heero had been wearing.

 

“You’re supposed to wear that.” One of the guards pointed at the jacket, levelling a slight glare at Duo. However Jack could see that there was no intensity behind it.

“And?” Duo shrugged, “I’ll wear it when Une Lady wants me to look professional. Right now, I’m running on instant coffee and chocolate. Do you really want to yell at me?” Duo’s voice took a teasing air, “I won’t fix the coffee machine.”

“Fine.” The guard sighed, “He’s all yours, Reaper. Have fun.”

“I will.” Duo’s grin was slightly psychotic. Jack shivered slightly; the grin combined with the name ‘Reaper’ was somewhat intimidating. However Jack had faced worse before. The only real problem was that Jack _liked_ this kid, despite everything. To see the happy, cheerful, _friendly_ face become one that a torturer would use was more than slightly disturbing.

 

“What’s happening to my team?” Jack demanded to know of the braided teen, which faced him across the desk. Only moments after the guards had left.

“Same as you,” Duo replied readily, “Questioned. By my friends.”

“Don’t you mean tortured?” Jack sneered slightly.

“You take that back!” Duo growled, “We. Don’t. Torture.”

“All I have is your word.” Jack pointed out.

“I’m Duo Maxwell,” the boy was indignant, “I run. I hide. But I never tell a lie. The only reason we’d hurt your friends is if they tried to escape.”

“With these on?” Jack held up his arms with the cuffs.

“Why not?” Duo shrugged, “I’ve managed it. As has Wufei. I took out five guards. Fei managed six. Quatre took out one. Heero took down two. Trowa’s never been cuffed. It’s perfectly possible. Not _my_ fault if you can’t.”

“I thought you said your name was Shinimagi?” Jack remarked.

“That’s when I’m fighting,” Duo was dismissive, “Sometimes I’m the God of Death, but I’m always Duo.”

“Who’s interrogating my team?” Jack pressed.

“Well,” Duo leaned back in his chair, propping his feet back up on the table, “Cattie matched up with your Daniel. Two of a kind there. Easy peasy. Wu-man’s more technical, smarter than most. He got your girl. I’m looking forward to listening to the tape of that one. I bet he calls her ‘onna’ at least a dozen times. We ain’t bothering with the big guy.”

“Why not?” Jack was curious, “Think he’s not smart enough?”

“No,” Duo snorted, “He’s too smart. He keeps quiet. We’re not allowing Heero to interrogate you guys. So, only Tro is left. We might as well record the noises from an empty room. It’d be the same. Completely pointless.”

 

A smile spread across Jack’s face. Before he started laughing slightly.

“The silent type, huh?” Jack snickered.

“Yeah,” Duo smirked, “Trowa’s tricky like that. Keeps silent. Anyway, I got given a list of questions to ask you. But I don’t care about them.” Duo’s happiness had vanished, replaced by cold eyes and an angry tone. He leant forward, his chair legs banging on the floor, “What I want to know… All I really care about… Is what did you do to Heero?”

“What?” Jack was startled, both by the question and the deadly seriousness that Duo’s whole manner was projecting.

“He wakes up screaming,” Duo replied, “Or at least, if he was normal, he would be. He talks about death and dying. A golden box. Glowing eyes. Of dying, again and again and again. That’s not Heero. I don’t know what you did to him. But I _will_ find out.”

“He’s just a kid,” Jack breathed, “He’s just a kid.” Jack’s voice got stronger, “We didn’t do anything, kid. He wasn’t conscious at any point when he was in our care. He was… He was in other hands than ours. I know what happened. And I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. They did it to me once. They’re the enemy. The Goa’uld. They call themselves Gods. But they’re parasites. The gold box. A Sarcophagus. Recently dead go in. Live people come out. But it is addictive. A very effective torture tool. It breaks people.”

“Then why did you have him?” Duo pressed.

“We found him,” Jack shrugged, “In the cells. Nearly comatose. I don’t know why. Our doc said something about withdrawal. He took it badly. Don’t understand why. I’m not a doctor. Don’t understand how the Sarcophagus works either. I’m no scientist. I just know it works. You can drive yourself crazy using the Sarcophagus. I didn’t cope too well with it, either. But to use it on a child. He should have gone crazy.”

“Well,” Duo leant back in his chair again. “We never were very sane to begin with. What are these Goa’uld?”

 

It would only be later, back in the cell, that Jack realized that he never once thought about not answering Duo’s questions after the revelation of Heero’s treatment. On the plus side, Duo had not asked anything about the capabilities of Stargate Command. Instead he discussed the enemy and allies of the Goa’uld, their habits, their names, even some of the times they’d been destroyed. Duo, it turned out, was a very good interrogator. You didn’t realize what you’d said, until it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was the last to be returned to the cell. Daniel took one look at her facial expression, and tried to hide.

“That egotistical,” Sam muttered, “Chauvinistic…!”

“He rile you up, Carter?” Jack dared to speak.

“He questioned my intelligence, my fighting abilities, my loyalty to this team, my morals…!” Sam started to rant.

“Whoa, calm down Carter.” Jack would have held his hand up in a calming gesture, but the cuffs _really_ didn’t help. “I take it that it was Wufei? I had Duo. Daniel had Quatre…”

“ _The_ most disturbing interrogation I have ever undergone.” Daniel put in.

“And nobody bothered with T.” Jack shrugged, “Because they know he’s too smart to say anything.”

“He said that bleeding hearts and women don’t belong on the battle field.” Sam growled.

“O-okay!” Jack backed up a bit, “What do you mean the most disturbing interrogation, Danny?”

“He gave me tea and biscuits,” Daniel replied, “And apologized for not being able to provide me coffee as the machine is broken.”

“I did hear that.” Jack nodded, “Duo’s on instant decaf, and no-one’s told him. Apparently he’s a caffeine addict.”

“Ouch!” Daniel winced, “He’s not going to be happy.”

“Duo’s good at interrogation.” Jack shrugged, “Caught me off balance with information about Heero. Then pressed his advantage. They know a lot about the Goa’uld now.”

“I didn’t say much about SGC.” Daniel nodded, “But Quatre asked about Heero’s condition as well… After Trowa turned up and said something. But I couldn’t hear it.”

“Wufei did mention Heero.” Sam frowned in remembrance, “Only he called him Yuy.”

“Could be his culture.” Daniels shrugged, “From what little I saw of them, the one called Wufei… is _very_ Chinese.”

“He _kept_ on calling me ‘onna’.” Sam muttered angrily, “Always dismissively. Practically every other sentence. What does it mean anyway?”

“Woman,” Daniel supplied, “Usually used insultingly.”

“Why that…!” Sam growled.

“Could just be his culture,” Daniel pointed out, “None of the others were insulting towards you. But the Chinese do have a history of marginalising women. It is quite prevalent even in their culture today, where the law of ‘One family, One child’ is enforced. Many girl children have ‘accidents’, are abandoned or given to Western families, so that a boy can be produced instead.”

“But…!” Sam protested.

“While I do not quite understand the dynamics of this planet,” Daniel carried on, “I can see a lot of similarities with Earth. It is a strange amalgamation of cultures. However not ones that are too unusual, I am surprised to see five people from five very different cultures as close together as the boys are. But it does happen. By my estimation, Quatre is very much Arabic in his manner. Almost a British prince in the desert. Think Laurence of Arabia. From what you’ve told me about Wufei, I would say he’s very traditional Chinese. Don’t know about the others. Haven’t seen enough. But Duo came across as very American. Trowa more European, and no, I don’t have any particular reasoning behind that one. Couldn’t even narrow it down to a country. Heero… not much of a clue. But… If I had to make a guess, I’d say Japanese. But one that has travelled.”

“He doesn’t look Japanese.” Jack pointed out.

“It’s the name more than anything.” Daniel shrugged.

“Five completely different cultures?” Sam was disbelieving, “I find that hard to believe. No Goa’uld would do that. They’d be five different Gods with five different names.”

“Maybe so.” Daniel hedged his bets, “But I’m telling you what I see. And there is no way that the same lineage that produced Chang produced Quatre. Quatre’s line could _possibly_ produce Trowa and Duo. But I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“It’s not just that,” Jack agreed, “The Maganacs referred to Allah, that’s Islamic. Duo wears a cross. If I didn’t know better, I’d say we were _on_ Earth. And they were just five boys, who met at a boarding school.”

“That is surprisingly accurate,” A female voice came from the doorway, “It wasn’t quite a school, but they did tend to meet up at schools on a fairly regular basis.”

“Who are you?” Jack demanded. Standing in the doorway were three women. All three in the same uniform as the Preventers they’d already seen. In front was a European looking woman, Daniel guessed that she was from Northern European stock, possibly Germany. Her light brown hair was a little beyond shoulder length, framing her face, as it hung free. She was smiling a kind and pleasant smile; the sort of smile you’d receive from a close friend. Her brown eyes warm and welcoming

 

Standing on her left and slightly behind was a more Mediterranean coloured woman. Her short black hair seemed to mimic Trowa’s hairstyle, only both her violet eyes could be seen. Even if the right was peering out through two bangs. She appeared to be mildly amused.

 

The last, finishing the triangle formation, was a blonde woman. Her hair style was unusual, two twisted braids, reaching her chest, deliberately placed to fall in front of her shoulders. Her grey eyes were slightly worried, but also very much amused.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself and my friends,” the leading lady spoke, “I am Commander Une of the Preventers, also known as Agent Earth. To my left is Lucrezia Noin, Agent Fire. To my right is Doctor Sally Po, Agent Water. And I would just like to apologize for our hospitality up to this point. It appears we have misunderstood your intentions.”

“The boys were a little enthusiastic.” Sally laughed, “They can be like that. Are you injured in any way?”

“Can we get the cuffs off, ladies?” Jack pressed.

“Of course,” Noin smiled, stepping forward, “I did bring the keys.”

 

Noin stepped forward confidently, quickly unlocking the cuffs.

“I am surprised to see women in charge.” Sam muttered.

“You’ve been around Chang.” Sally snorted, “He’s a little… old-fashioned. You have to _earn_ his respect.”

“Do I have to arm-wrestle him?” Sam murmured so low that only Daniel and Jack heard her. Jack snorted quietly, remembering their first meeting.

“Now,” Une spoke up, “Shall we get out of the cell block? The police aren’t too happy that we’re borrowing it.”

“Why are we borrowing it, anyway?” Noin frowned, “I thought we had our own.”

“Updating security.” Une shrugged, “It was proven recently, just how easy it is to break into and out of.”

“Duo?” Noin asked.

“Do you actually need to ask that question?” Sally laughed, “The boy’s the best.”

 

Jack stared as all three women bantered easily, as they led SG1 out of the cell block and into a bull-pen office. It almost seemed to be a police station, but by the women’s words, he knew it wasn’t.

“This way.” Noin motioned to a separate office.

 

Inside the office were all five boys. Duo was lying on the single desk, his arms supporting his head. Trowa leant against the back wall, his arms folded. Quatre was sitting in one of the chairs, while Heero took another. Wufei appeared to be meditating.

 

As the small group entered the office, all the boys seemed to snap to various degrees of attention.

“Now,” Une smiled, “The boys have something to say to you.”

“We’re really, really sorry,” Quatre began, “We shouldn’t have automatically assumed you were the bad guys.”

“And why not?” Duo retorted, “It’s not like they made it very easy to contact them and find out their intentions. And if they don’t want to be mistaken for the bad guys they shouldn’t leave the bad guys’ bases standing. I don’t see why we should apologize.”

“We still shouldn’t have been so violent.” Quatre countered.

“Yeah,” Duo blurted out, “And after watching the weird guy with the glowing eyes torture someone to death, I was really going to go with that. Especially on people we thought were allies of his. We didn’t kill anyone. What’s to worry about?”

“We should have _asked_ first.” Quatre pointed out.

“After we’d blown a hole in their front door,” Duo reminded, “I doubt they’d have listened. It wasn’t as if we could knock anyway.”

“Hold it!” Jack held up a hand. Instantly both Duo and Quatre fell silent. Pointing first at Duo, Jack started to speak again, “You, shut up.” He indicated Quatre, “You, please be quiet.” He nodded at Trowa, “You… don’t speak.” He looked at Heero, “You didn’t know.” Finally he pointed at Wufei, “You. Explain.”

 

Wufei didn’t even blink at the instruction. He stood stoicly for a moment, until Lady Une nodded.

“Agent Guardian,” Wufei began, “Was instructed to test prototype WMS-12, the faster than light shuttle. His destination was a small solar system with a potentially habitable planet, designated AE-128. When he failed to return as expected and did not send word, after fourteen days, a rescue team was assembled. The team consisted of Agent Reaper, Agent Jester, Agent Knight and Agent Waves. Utilizing WMS-10, also known as Hermes, the unit was dispatched to Agent Guardian’s destination.

 

“Upon arrival it was noted that WMS-12 had been shot down by some unknown hostile. The enemy base was located and searched thoroughly by Agents Reaper and Jester. Agent Guardian was not found. However as the base was clearly neither Just nor Honourable, upon the advice of Agents Knight, Jester and Reaper the base was destroyed.

 

“Agent Knight interviewed the locals, who appeared to use a variant on an Arabic dialect, which he knew. While not all words and meanings were understood, a local did have some pertinent information. Four travellers had come through a stone-circle known as a Chapp’ai. When they left they had taken a person matching the physical description of Agent Guardian with them. Said person was unconscious at the time. Believing this to be a prisoner transfer, Agent Knight managed to learn the code to activate the Chapp’ai. We proceeded to activate the Chapp’ai. At this point we were seven days into our Search and Rescue operation.

 

“Agent Jester deduced that the other side would be highly protected, possibly with a shield of some kind, judging by the information that Agent Knight had gathered about the group. Agent Reaper had brought Gundaniam level explosives with him. Utilizing Agents Reaper, Jester and Waves’ knowledge of explosives, as well as Agents Knight and Waves’ deduction of the method of transport behind the Chapp’ai we were able to produce an explosive device that would destroy any protection on the other end of the transportation device.

 

“Agent Reaper deployed the device. After the expected time of the explosion, Agent Jester launched Agent Reaper through the top part of the Chapp’ai as an extra safety precaution. Agents Waves and Knight followed in that order, with Agent Jester’s help. Agent Jester followed shortly afterwards. The enemy was guarding the exit of the Chapp’ai. We engaged the enemy utilizing tranquilizer rounds. Agent Reaper opened the door with an explosive device after the base went into lock-down.

 

“It should be noted that the base personnel spoke English. As we started to look for Agent Guardian, Agent Knight suggested that we locate a guide. Having located one member of personnel travelling alone, we surrounded him. He gave his name as Daniel Jackson. A Doctor, we learnt later, of Archaeology. He recognised the description of Agent Guardian that Agent Reaper provided. With persuasion, he showed us the way to Agent Guardian’s location, the infirmary.

 

“At the infirmary, we discovered Agent Guardian feigning a comatose status. Agent Reaper was able to pull him out of it. However Agent Guardian had reverted to his status at the beginning of the Gundam War. Agent Reaper used his unique skills to convince Agent Guardian that he had a mission to complete, which required his survival. This was after Agent Guardian had used an explosive device from Agent Reaper’s braid to confirm his identity. Agents Reaper and Knight negotiated our return to our starting point, with the Commander of the base.

 

“Agent Reaper loaned Agent Guardian a gun, while he provided physical support for Agent Guardian. We returned to the Chapp’ai, having switched to live rounds. No gun-fire was exchanged on the return journey. Agent Knight returned to the planet first. He was followed by Agents Guardian and Reaper. Agent Waves was next. Finally Agent Jester also returned. We destroyed the remains of WMS-12, having removed its central processing unit for analysis. We then returned to our base, in Hermes.”

 

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Jack muttered, “You ruined the Iris, because of a misunderstanding?”

“It is, how do you say,” Teal’c spoke up, “SNAFU?”

“Oh yeah,” Jack nodded, “Definitely SNAFU!”

“Sounds about right!” Duo chirped, “Sorry man, but friends first. And we didn’t know you from Adam! Sorry about all that… But no harm, no foul?”

“You destroyed the Iris!” Sam almost yelled, “How can you say no harm? What are you? Some kind of destructive maniac?”

“You’re still alive,” Duo fired back, “What’s your problem? We didn’t kill anyone. And you can fix the Iris-thingy! So what’s the problem?”

“It cost a small fortune to replace the Iris!” Sam shouted, “Our planet was in danger until we fixed it!”

“Well you coped didn’t you?” Duo shrugged, “We didn’t know. We just wanted our friend back. What would you do for your team?”

“I wouldn’t invade a base I knew nothing about!” Sam knew she should stop, but all her pent up anger was just streaming out at this kid, “Especially when they might be potential allies!”

“Then you wouldn’t do enough!” Duo spat.

“What do you know about fighting?” Sam stared, “Go back to your mummy and stop playing soldier.”

“Why you…” Duo took a step forward, pure rage in his eyes now.

“Duo.” Heero’s voice was calm and slightly cold.

“Easy,” Quatre wrapped a hand around Duo’s upper arm, “There’s no need to loose it.”

“Calm down.” Trowa’s hand was on Duo’s shoulder.

“You do him an injustice.” Wufei stared at Sam, “Typical woman, can’t control her emotions. He did nothing to you.”

 

Duo had closed his eyes and was taking deep breaths through his nose. Quatre was gently rubbing the boy’s back.

“That’s it.” Quatre murmured, “Nice and slow. She knows nothing. You don’t need to rise.”

“I’m going to get some air.” Duo turned and walked away.

“What’s up with him?” Jack frowned.

“We don’t play soldier.” Trowa spoke solemnly. “We are soldiers. Duo can’t go home to his mother. He has no mother. He never had a mother. None of us have mothers.”

 

Sam seemed to stop breathing at this.

 

“I know you were just trying to get your anger out,” Quatre came in, “And I know Duo can rile people up. But there was no need for such a low blow. You’re angry and you’re scared. You’re scared that four boys penetrated your base. You’re scared someone else might try. You’re scared that next time someone will die. You look at us and you’re scared. You don’t think we’re quite human. Two of us have no emotions that you can read. One of us is cold and disdainful of you. One of us is like a velvet glove around a steel fist. And the last of us… is too bright… too happy. No… we can’t be human. Because humans aren’t like that. And we’re not soldiers. Because soldiers are adults. And we’re just children. Take a deep breath. Calm down. We look after our own. Just as you do.”

 

“Thank you Quatre.” Lady Une smiled, “Could you please go and stop Duo from blowing up the shooting range… again? I’m pretty sure that’s where he will have gone.” The blood seemed to drain from one of the guard’s faces.

“Not him.” The guard stammered, “Not Maxwell’s Demon…”

“As long as he fixes the coffee machine…” The other guard muttered, “As long as he fixes the coffee machine…”

“He’s already fixed it.” Heero smirked, before turning after Duo. The other boys were directly behind him.

“Alleluia.” Both guards chorused.

“Coffee addicts?” Jack asked, trying to defuse the tension.

“We appear to consist solely of coffee addicts,” Sally laughed, “To varying degrees.”

“He’s right though.” Noin came in, “You had no right. Even if I understand that Wufei got under your skin.”

“How did you…?” Sam stared.

“He gets under mine,” Noin shrugged, “You’re not the only woman he’s dismissed as worthless.”

“Shall we continue this in my office?” Lady Une suggested, “At the very least there are seats.”

“I’m all for that.” Jack grinned, “Are they comfortable?”

“I don’t know.” Lady Une confessed, “They should be, but I’ve never tried them.”

“You’ve never tried them?” Daniel stared.

“I’m the head of the Preventors.” Lady Une shrugged, “I have an office in every station. I just haven’t been to all of them.”

“Then why the office?” Jack stared.

“It’s easier that way,” Lady Une replied, “All the computers are linked, and the room is arranged so that I can always find what I need. I mainly have a paperless office. So I can go where the work is.”

“Sound principle,” Daniel acknowledged, “Hard in practice though.”

“I only go where the big cases are.” Lady Une smiled, “And only if I’m needed, or the politicians are leaning on me.”

“I know that feeling.” Jack agreed, as they followed Lady Une to her office.


	8. Chapter 8

The door had only just shut, and the parties had barely sat down, before Jack snapped.

 

“How dare you get children involved in a war?!” Jack nearly growled at the three ladies, “They’re just kids!”

“You’re assuming that it was our choice.” Lady Une’s smile didn’t waver, “We weren’t even on the same side, originally.”

“What?” Carter blinked.

“First time I met Heero,” Sally answered, from her seat against the wall. “He was unconscious, half-drowned, with two bullet holes in him. He was suspected of being a spy. I saw Duo less than a day later, when the little brat blew up part of _my_ hospital, to break Heero out.”

“First time I met Wufei,” Lieutenant Noin came in; she was sitting next to Lady Une’s desk, “He blew up my base. Killed my graduates. And I wouldn’t kill him. Because he was a child. In return, he let me live. Not out of compassion, but because he doesn’t kill ‘bleeding hearts’. Or women, but I try and ignore that part.”

“I actually had Trowa serve under me,” Lady Une admitted, “For a short time. But considering the fact that he was actually _infiltrating_ my command, I can’t claim credit for how he turned out. And I do not know who met Quatre first. But trust me, the boy is just as good as the others.”

“Then who?” Daniel pressed.

“Five old men,” Lady Une shrugged, “Five desperate old men. We think they’re dead… I hope they’re dead. What they did to those boys, is inexcusable. The fact that what they achieved was necessary is completely irrelevant. We’re just lucky that those boys didn’t go completely insane.”

“Half the time,” Sally sighed, “We’re not sure they didn’t. They were just kids. But they were soldiers.”

“Then when you won you should have sent them to school or something!” Jack protested, “Not use them as your little toy soldiers.”

“What makes you think we won?” Lady Une laughed, “I was on the losing side. Noin and Sally switched sides. I lost the war.”

“And what would they be doing anyway?” Sally pointed out, “If they weren’t here… Quatre would run his business, which he does anyway. Trowa would spend all his time at the circus. Heero would have vanished. Wufei we’re not sure. Duo would still be running his delivery service. And he does _that_ most of the time anyway.”

“I’d rather I knew where they were.” Noin declared, “They get into trouble otherwise. And if another war starts… I’d want to be on their side.”

“Then how?” Jack stared.

“It’s complicated.” Noin answered, “The Gundam War was a little confusing. History books are going to be complicated. I think some people were on three different sides at different points.”

“Could you explain further?” Daniel leant forward, “I didn’t get many details about the war. But I heard the boys refer to Gundams.”

“I thought they would have told you,” Lady Une sighed, “Okay, I’ll try and be quick and hit the main highlights. We have space colonies. They orbit the moon and the earth. Every colony is part of a cluster. Each cluster is numbered, one through to five. Each cluster was built by a nation on Earth. Some are resource satellites, some research, some are true colonies. These colonies were not autonomous, they were ruled by Earth. A man named Heero Yuy tried to negotiate freedom and peace…”

“Hang on,” Jack interrupted, “You don’t mean that kid?”

“No,” Noin shook her head, “A different man. Heero just bears his name.”

“Heero Yuy,” Lady Une spoke softly, “Was assassinated. The assassin was never found. Things continued as they had always done. Five old men decided to change that. They build Gundams. Five Gundams. One for each cluster.”

“What are Gundams?” Daniel pressed, “I’ve heard the term. But I don’t understand its meaning.”

“Do you have Mobile Suits?” Noin asked in return.

“No.” Sam frowned, “What are they?”

“Self-propelled military used vehicles,” Noin explained, “Normally piloted by one soldier. Generally humanoid in shape. About fifteen to eighteen metres tall. Often specialised for certain environments, such as: space, underwater, air or land assault.”

“The Gundams were different.” Sally declared, “Each one unique. Not mass-produced. Larger than Mobile Suits. Faster. Better armed. Made of Gundaniam.”

“The five men built one on each cluster,” Lady Une took over again, “They worked independently, but towards a mutual goal. They each trained a pilot. Then, on the agreed day, sent both the pilot and the Gundam to Earth. Each pilot was given the same mission: don’t worry about the colonies, destroy the Alliance before they destroy you. They weren’t soldiers, they were sent as terrorists. It was called Operation Meteor.”

“Where do the kids fit in?” Jack stared, “The mechanics?”

“They fixed a Gundam or two.” Lady Une latched onto the excuse, “They were paired up with a Gundam. But they also fought their own battles. The Gundams were very successful at first. Destroying Alliance bases. But… they were tricked. They destroyed what they believed were the top members of the Alliance calling for more sanctions on the colonies.”

“What they actually destroyed,” Noin came in, “Was those members of the Alliance calling for peace and freedom.”

“Oh God!” Sam breathed.

“OZ took over,” Lady Une ignored the interruption, “Just as they had planned. They opened their arms to the colonies. Befriended them. Deceived them. The Gundams stood against OZ, but the colonies were used as shields. The Gundams fled. Three Pilots were captured. One Gundam destroyed. One captured. A Pilot vanished. Eventually two out of the three escaped. The destroyed Gundam was replaced…”

“And a pilot went psycho.” Noin muttered.

“How can you say that?” Daniel stared.

“He destroyed a defenceless colony.” Sally shrugged, “But he wasn’t in his right mind at the time.”

“Eventually all the Gundams were back fighting.” Lady Une skipped a few details, “The colonies realized they were being had by OZ, and the ‘White Fang’ was born. White Fang tried to destroy the Earth. OZ tried to defend it and subjugate the colonies. The Gundams tried to stop both. The Gundams won. OZ’s leader was killed. White Fang was defeated. Peace was restored. The United Earth Sphere Nation was formed to create the peace and maintain it. The Preventors was created to stand against terrorists. Preferably before they started. The Gundam Pilots were never officially identified. They prefer to remain anonymous. We agreed to that request. All information on their identities has been destroyed.”

“How long was the war?” Jack stared, “It must have taken a long time. Considering everything that happened.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

“One year.” Sally answered, “Quite impressive actually.”

“How the…?” Daniel stared.

“When the Gundams are involved…” Noin smirked, “Things happen quickly.”

“So it would appear.” Jack stared, “And then you forced those boys to join the Preventors?”

“Forced?” Lady Une laughed, “Offered. Wufei agreed when the offer was given, about a year after the end of the Gundam War. The others were offered positions, but it took six months before Heero got bored and signed up. Quatre and Trowa sort of signed up together. Duo was the only who was ever forced in any way to work at any point for the Preventors. And I had nothing to do with it.”

“Then who did?” Daniel asked.

“Well…” Lady Une grinned, “There’s a story behind it…”

 

*Flashback*

 

It had been a bad month for the four Gundam boys in the Preventors. Nearly every item they needed had broken, apparently beyond repair, and replacements would take a month at least. Their latest case required them to get information that was being held in an unassailable location. And the coffee machine had broken. That had been the last straw. Heero almost destroyed the firing range; Wufei ‘killed’ all the target dummies with his katana; Trowa literally knocked all the stuffing out of the punching bag; and Quatre actually had people flinching when he walked past. Something that none of the others had managed, much to Lady Une’s surprise. It turned out that although Quatre drank tea most of the time, he needed coffee when he got stressed. All four had been spending all their time at work, sleeping in their joint office when required.

 

Finally Lady Une had lost her temper with them, after the eighth day they had spent without leaving the office. Luckily it was a Friday, so she sent them home with strict instructions that if they turned up before nine o’clock on the Monday, they would be suspended from duty for a week. All four had glowered to various degrees, before leaving Headquarters.

 

When they hadn’t returned by ten past nine on the Monday morning, Lady Une was starting to get worried. At quarter-past all four entered together. However they had brought back-up. Duo. Although it was clear that he had not come willingly. Heero and Wufei were restraining an arm each. Trowa was holding Duo’s legs, so that he hung suspended between the three boys. Quatre had Duo’s braid firmly wrapped around his right hand, as well as a backpack over one shoulder. Despite all Duo’s struggling and shouting, he was not going anywhere. Those who knew him also knew who was keeping him there; Quatre and his braid.

 

The loud procession made its way up several flights of stairs, before entering the boy’s joint office and shutting the door behind them. A few minutes later Wufei left the room and entered Lady Une’s office. He carefully placed a piece of paper down on her desk.

“We have hired a contractor to aid us in our time of need.” Wufei stated bluntly, “As the current facilities are unable to fulfil our requirements.”

“I can’t believe Duo signed this willingly.” Lady Une looked at Wufei.

“Do you doubt my honour?” Wufei answered coldly.

“He didn’t _look_ that willing.” Lady Une pointed out.

“He is Duo.” Wufei replied smirking slightly, “None of us forced him to sign. It would be… dishonourable and unjust.”

“Alright,” Lady Une sighed, “Just get the job done. I don’t want another war. And that’s what these idiots seem to want.”

“It will be done.” Wufei nodded, before leaving the room.

“How much are they paying him?” Lady Une asked her secretary handing her the contract.

“A reasonable amount.” The secretary summed it up, “Won’t break the bank.”

“Double it and call it a bonus.” Lady Une instructed, “It won’t do us any harm to have Duo on our side.”

“Rather our side than against us.” The secretary agreed.

 

About two hours later Lady Une emerged from her office. She found nearly half her desk based Preventors apparently worshiping the door to the Gundam boy’s office.

“What’s going on here?” she addressed them.

“He fixed the coffee machine.” The front seven announced. Lady Une quickly recalled that they were seven out of the eight coffee addicts.

“Where’s your fellow addict?” She asked.

“Getting refills.” One replied, “The machine works even faster now. _And_ makes better coffee!”

“Well,” Lady Une sighed, “You’re still supposed to be working. You can express your gratitude later.”

 

With that all the desk-jockeys scattered to the wind, although the coffee addicts took a little longer. Once the hallway and bullpen was back to its normal degree of sanity (hey, it’s an office, like it’s sane), Lady Une entered the office.

 

Duo was sitting on the floor surrounded by a collection of mechanical and electrical pieces. A tool-kit and a rucksack were just to the right of him. A screwdriver was clamped in his mouth as he worked on something (Lady Une couldn’t quite tell what). Quatre was sipping at a mug of coffee, his right hand still firmly encasing the end of Duo’s braid. Heero was watching Duo, his chair positioned next to the door. Wufei and Trowa were pouring over maps on a table, both jealously guarding their mugs of coffee. Every so often, Quatre would lean forward and point something out. Even though she knew that Duo had been clean a few hours ago, he already had a streak of something down his face. Duo had looked up for a few seconds to take in the intruder, before shrugging and carrying on with his work.

 

“Lady Une?” Quatre frowned slightly, “To what do we owe the pleasure today?”

“Our latest information on Inspire,” Lady Une almost spat the war-mongering group’s name, “Indicates that we have a month before they start implementing the final stages of their plan to create war. I want them _all_ arrested before then.”

“Cool your jets, Une Lady.” Duo drawled from the floor, once he’d spat his screwdriver into his hand, “We’ll get you your intel. Then you can go cuff-happy.”

“Please ignore the idiot.” Wufei shrugged, “He’s just a little annoyed that we’re rationing his coffee.”

“I fixed it!” Duo muttered, “I deserve it!”

“Later.” Heero stated. Duo merely growled, before carrying on with fixing whatever it was that he held in his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Quatre smiled lightly, “We will achieve our goal. You will have your intel by Saturday.”

“So soon?” Une blinked.

“We have our… stealth expert now.” Trowa pointed out.

“We’ll get it.” Heero agreed.

 

Lady Une left the office at that point. A small smile graced her lips. In that room was hope. They wouldn’t fail her. Five boys. Five Gundams. They would not fail her. They had not failed the colonies. They had not failed the world. They would not fail her.

 

Slowly over the next few days Lady Une noticed that things were beginning to run more smoothly. The computer system, which had seemed on the verge of a total breakdown, was running faster than ever. The garage was full of fully functional vehicles; even those that had been almost written off were functioning as if just off the factory line, even if they didn’t look like it. The coffee machine was _still_ producing wonderful coffee. Duo nearly had a cult going thanks to the coffee alone. The fact that he’d tinkered with it so that it now also did a mean cappuccino, well... that was just icing on the cake. Outwardly Lady Une had expressed horror that such a frivolous drink was being produced. Inwardly she was quite enjoying the cappuccino.

 

During the whole time Duo had not gone anywhere without at least two of the other Gundam boys. One was always attached to the end of Duo’s braid, and the other watched Duo to check that he wasn’t going to try something. They hadn’t gone home. It was at times like this that Lady Une was glad that she’d given the Gundams free reign to do whatever they liked to their office. She _knew_ there was a futon in there, and the sofa folded out into a bed. Add in the three sleeping bags that they always kept in the closet, the boys would be alright. They kept sending one of their number for take-out so they were still alive.

 

Heero arrived at her office carrying a bunch of requisition forms. He presented them to Lady Une in stolid silence. She rifled through them quickly.

“Where do I get half this stuff?” she inquired, “I’ve never heard of some of it.”

“Duo said to contact the Sweepers.” Heero replied, “He included a contact number. Inform Howard that it is for Duo and it should arrive tomorrow.”

“You have a plan to get the information?” Lady Une was surprised, “You said it would be impossible to do so undetected.”

“02 is undetectable.” Heero answered, before turning and leaving the office.

“Did he just compliment Duo?” the secretary stared at the closing door.

“Yes,” Lady Une stared, “I didn’t know Duo was that good. Get me a line to the Sweepers; I’d better get this equipment. Even if I don’t know what it is.”

 

Howard turned up less than twelve hours later. He handed over a box, which contained all the items Duo had requested. Trowa quickly checked the items over, before taking it to Duo.

“I take it the kid’s in a little trouble?” Howard commented to Lady Une.

“The boys needed help.” Lady Une replied.

“And they called in the best.” Howard nodded, “I ain’t never seen a thing that kid couldn’t fix. Or couldn’t hack. Or couldn’t steal. He’s not the world’s greatest fighter. But he _is_ the best at what he does.”

“And what’s that?” Lady Une frowned, “Treize Khushrenada never put Duo as anything particularly special, apart from being a Gundam. He was after all captured twice. Couldn’t even self-destruct.”

“The button wasn’t working.” Howard pointed out, “I couldn’t believe it myself. I know the kid. He’s got the guts to self-destruct if necessary. But the button failed.”

“That puts a new spin on things,” Lady Une breathed, “Add in a few inconsistencies, unconfirmed rumours and just plain mysteries that have been annoying me…”

“That’s the kid.” Howard smirked, “You never quite know what he’s up to. Fixes things a treat though.”

“I know.” Lady Une agreed, “He’s practically got a cult now. He fixed and _improved_ the coffee machine.”

“He always does that first.” Howard grinned, “Boy’s a coffee addict.”

“Do you know how they got him to sign a contract?” Lady Une asked.

“Coffee and chocolate,” Howard shrugged, “The kid’ll do almost anything for either.”

“Useful to know.” Lady Une nodded.

“Only works with those he trusts.” Howard added, “Ain’t many of us. But there’s enough. Likely is he didn’t expect them to trap him like that.”

“How do you know he was tricked?” Lady Une frowned.

“He asked for one particular item.” Howard stated, “It doesn’t exist. Just tells me that he’s stuck. Basically asks for a bail out.”

“You here to provide it?” Lady Une pressed.

“Nah,” Howard laughed, “He’s in good hands. And they need him. Or they wouldn’t have asked. He knows it, too. Just doesn’t want to admit it. He was enjoying himself, being a messenger boy. The kid doesn’t like getting tied down. But it’s not enough for him. He can do better. Now, can I steal a mug of that coffee?”

 

Friday was the first time Duo was seen without someone on the end of his braid. He was dressed in black from neck to toe, with a baseball cap on his head. A communicator was peaking out from underneath the cap. A black rucksack was slung over his back. A coil of rope lay over his left shoulder, crossing his body. Around him stood the other Gundam boys, apparently escorting him to the garage. As they moved they were doing last minute checks.

“Rope?” Quatre called out.

“Yes I’ve got the rope,” Duo was obviously annoyed, “You can damn well see it, Cattie!”

“Lock-picks?” Wufei pressed.

“Look guys,” Duo sighed, “I know you’re worried and all, but I have done this before. I got what I need. So take a break! I go in, I get out. Just watch the master at work. And buddy,” he turned on Heero, “If I see so much as a speck of explosives, I’m coming after you. You blow things up. I can keep things quiet.”

“Not always.” Heero reminded.

“How the hell did you think I survived on L2?” Duo laughed, “I can get in. I can get out. Just make sure my transport is waiting.”

“It will be there.” Trowa nodded.

“Sorry, Duo.” Quatre apologized, “We don’t…”

“Stuff it, Cattie.” Duo snorted, “You’re just nervous, that’s all. Don’t you blame yourself. Let’s go!”

 

About eleven o’clock that evening the Gundam boys returned. Duo was draped over Heero and Trowa’s shoulders. The pair were trying to keep Duo off his leg, as there was a nasty gash in it. Wufei was carrying Duo’s bag, which got thrown into the Gundam office. Quatre was fretting slightly, a first aid kit in his hands, trying to get Duo to let him look at his leg.

“When we’re in the car, Cat.” Duo sighed, “I just want to give this to Une Lady.”

 

Duo pulled his right arm off of Heero, before digging into his braid. At this small action, Wufei had gone tense and taken a few steps back. Duo removed a small snap-drive, which he handed over to Lady Une. At this Wufei relaxed slightly.

“All computer files.” Duo smirked, “Decrypted. Decoded. Downloaded. It’d better be what you want. I hate dogs.”

“You are going to sit down and let me fix your leg.” Quatre instructed, “It’s bad enough that you refused to get off the motorbike all the way here…”

“Alright!” Duo threw both hands up in the air, before nearly overbalancing. Trowa and Heero caught him quickly, “Man, Cattie, you nag well. Bandage me up and let me go. I did your week. Guys, just let me go home. I want to get back to my normal life! You pulled me out of an important week. I only really need a plaster!”

“You’re badly injured.” Heero pointed out.

“Buddy, I know that!” Duo exclaimed, “You try feeling it from this side!”

 

Duo didn’t even see Wufei sneak up behind him. A quick nerve pinch later and Duo was unconscious.

“Now we can treat him.” Wufei declared, “He was getting noisy.”

“Thank you.” Trowa nodded, before picking Duo up, so that the boy lay over his shoulder.

“I’ve got the car coming,” Quatre announced, “We’ll take him back to mine. Sally said she’d come and fix him up. I’ll do a temporary fix. Why didn’t we know there were dogs?”

“Let’s go.” Heero instructed.

 

Lady Une watched as the five boys left Headquarters. The small black flash-drive still in her hand, looking closely she could see a small silver scythe on the drive. Smiling slightly to herself, she quickly locked the data up in her personal safe, before going home.

 

As she expected none of the Gundam boys turned up on either Saturday or Sunday. On Monday morning at nine o’clock she had all four of her Gundam Preventors present and accounted for. At quarter past, Duo Maxwell wandered in, and made his way up to her office.

“Hey, Une Lady!” Duo chirped as he neatly sidestepped the secretary.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lady Une asked.

“Well,” Duo smirked, “Seems to me that I’m needed here. I was wondering… is that position you offered just after the Mariemaia incident still open?”

“It always has been.” Lady Une smiled, retrieving a piece of paper from her drawers, “Here.”

“There you go.” Duo scrawled on the dotted line, after a quick glance through the contract.

“Welcome aboard.” Lady Une announced. “You can start immediately. You’ll be with the others.”

“Thanks Une Lady!” Duo grinned broadly, “See you later!”

“Yes, you will.” Lady Une nodded, “Agent Reaper.”

 

*End Flashback*

 

“And you kept him?” Sam stared, “A thief?”

“Set a thief to catch a thief,” Sally shrugged, “Set an assassin to catch an assassin. Set a terrorist… It all works out. Who are you to talk? Set a Jaffa…”

“And it’s not as if they all work full time.” Noin pointed out, “Wufei does. Heero’s part-time. Quatre and Trowa get called in when there’s a case that needs their specific skills. Same with Duo, only he also drops in at a Preventor’s base twice a week. He then proceeds to fix everything that’s broken. Never the same base twice in a row.”

“It costs me less,” Lady Une sighed, “To pay for Duo’s salary, than it does to replace or repair any broken item. Even taking into account the items that he himself breaks… or blows up. Which surprisingly occurs on a fairly regular basis. He’s called ‘Maxwell’s Demon’ for a reason.”

“He’s Sweeper taught.” Sally shrugged, “L2 raised. Makes for one hell of a kid.”

“As for the others,” Lady Une smiled, “Quatre’s smart. Really smart. He’s been running his multi-million dollar company, pretty much single handed since his father died. And it’s making a consistent profit. Trowa’s been fighting since before he could talk. Wufei has his reasons to seek justice and peace. Heero, we don’t know much about. But he does as his heart dictates.”

“They’re the future.” Noin smiled, “And they’re our past.”

“And you let them?” Jack stared.

“Who did you lose?” Sally was blunt.

“What?” Jack blinked.

“No one’s as intense as you,” Sally pointed out, “Unless they lost someone. Unless they lost a child.”

“I’ve seen child soldiers.” Jack was cold, “I don’t care to see them again.”

“Nor do we,” Lady Une stated, “But we didn’t have much choice. If we tried to force them to attend school, they’d run away. We can’t force Quatre, he runs a company. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei would become ghosts. If we don’t force them, we do at least know where they are.”

“And we can help them,” Noin declared, “If they need it.”

“All we can do,” Sally sighed, “Is teach them how to be something else. We can’t expect them to be children anymore. We treat them as adults, when others treat them as children. But we treat them as children when they need it.”

“They’re the only ones.” Lady Une said, “And they will be the last. We are not condoning the action. We are merely coping with its results. What would you suggest we do?”

“You’re right.” Daniel agreed, “Jack, calm down. They’re fixing what was done by other people.”

“Fixing…” Sally smiled, “You make it seem like they’re broken. They’re not. Maybe they were at one point. But they’re not now.”

“They’re still children.” Jack insisted.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Lady Une sighed, “We needed them. Maybe, they should have been older. Maybe, it shouldn’t have been them. But we’re stuck with it. I can’t send them back to school. It wouldn’t teach them anything.”

“Okay,” Daniel spoke up, before Jack could start again, “But that’s not how things are run anymore. So we can move past that, and onto trying to see if we can organise an alliance?”

“We cannot arrange an alliance by ourselves,” Lady Une countered, “However we can organise a meeting between yourselves and some of our senior politicians. That will take time though. At least a week, a fortnight would be better.”

“We can return in a fortnight.” Jack agreed, “It would also give us time to work out what we would expect in an alliance.”

“Agreeable,” Lady Une shrugged, “We’re not sure right now what’d we’d expect. But I’m sure we can come to some agreement. I have no desire for body-stealing aliens to take over my home.”

“We’ll come back in a fortnight.” Jack nodded.

“That’s fourteen days.” Daniel supplied, “Just in case we’re using different time frames.”

“How long would you stay for?” Lady Une asked, “While you’re here to negotiate it would also make sense to show you a little of our world, so that you better understand our culture. And our capabilities.”

“Seems sensible.” Jack declared, “We would probably stay for at least a week, maybe two. That should give us enough time to hash out an agreement.”

“We would also want to visit your world,” Lady Une pointed out, “Not right now. Not even straight after your visit. But at some point in the next six months. If that is agreeable?”

“Sounds perfectly reasonable to me.” Jack smiled, “May I ask where we would be staying?”

“Considering that you’d be talking to the United Earth Sphere Nation,” Lady Une muttered, “And more than likely the Vice-Foreign Minister… I would probably ask Mister Winner if he would agree to open his house for you. It would be sensible.”

“Aww!” Duo sighed, “You’re going to make them meet the Pink Princess? That’s cruel and unusual, Une Lady.”

“Duo?” Lady Une stared, “Didn’t I ask that all the ventilation ducts have alarm systems placed in them?”

“Sure you did!” Duo smirked, not a shred of shame on his face. He was perched on top of a small desk in the corner.

“But you got through them anyway?” Lady Une pressed.

“Well…” Duo’s eyes sparkled, “Wouldn’t be any good if _I_ couldn’t get through, now, would it?”

“Duo,” Lady Une sighed, “Would it be possible for me to ask you _not_ to break into my offices?”

“Sure thing, Une Lady!” Duo chirped.

“Right then,” Lady Une smiled broadly, “Would you mind rounding up the others? I think it’s time we escorted our friends home. With a little more friendliness than we escorted them here.”

“Roger.” Duo nodded, dashing out the door, “I’ll find Hee, Cattie and Wu-wu.”

“And he’s off, again.” Sally laughed, “I swear that kid runs on sugar.”

“I don’t know,” Lady Une was slightly dismissive, “And I don’t care! He said he was going to stop breaking into my offices. That’s a win for me.”

“Actually,” the voice came from the corner of the room. The rest of the room turned to face the speaker. Trowa was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted forward, causing him to look through his hair for both eyes. “All Duo agreed to was that you could _ask_ him to refrain from breaking into your office. He agreed that you were perfectly capable of the action. However you did not ask him to. Therefore Duo did not agree to your unspoken request.” Trowa tilted his head up a little more, so that his hair only obscured one bright green eye, “Duo could no more stop testing himself on your security, than he could stop breathing. It’s in his nature.”

“He’s a thief.” Sam seemed stuck on the fact.

“And I’m a spy.” Trowa shrugged, “Heero’s an assassin. Wufei’s a scholar. Quatre’s a politician. I think Quatre’s the most dangerous out of all of us.”

“But of course,” Jack smirked, “He’s a politician.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Trowa pushed himself off the wall, “Just a little warning for all of you… We survived a war. We may only be children in your eyes, but what we have seen, what we have endured may possibly surpass even your own experiences. At the very least, they surpass your expectations. We fought, risking our own lives, with nothing to lose, and every expectation of dying. Now, we have something to lose if we do not protect it. How much fiercer will we fight now? When you have had nothing and no-one, any person who chooses to be close to you is precious.

 

“Before the Gundam War began, I owned nothing apart from the clothes on my back. I didn’t even have a name. Now I have a name. Now I have brothers. Brothers who understand what I went through. I don’t care what they were. I don’t care what they are. I don’t care what they will be. For I know they are my brothers. For I know they will protect me. For I know that I will protect them. We have stood together, fought together and expected to die together.

 

“Duo may be a thief to you, but to me, he’s a brother, an ally and the best stealth expert in the Sphere. Heero may have been trained as an assassin, but he’s also the strongest and most determined soul I have ever known; he does not fail missions. He doesn’t know how to. Wufei’s a scholar; he was trying to find Justice and Honour in a world that barely seems to recognise the concepts anymore. However it is through his eyes that I see an idealised world, which we can form by our actions. Quatre was born a politician, as far as I can tell. He is one of the kindest and most caring people I know. Do not underestimate him though, he may ask kindly, but if he cannot find a compromise or feels that it is absolutely necessary to do what he initially stated, he will do it. And he will mourn the consequences later.”

 

“Attack one of us. And you attack us all.” The comment came from the door, where the other Gundam boys were standing. Quatre was the speaker. “We care not for our history. That may be where we came from, but it is not where we are going. While we may learn from it, and while it may define us, we may still change.”

“Jeez, Trowa!” Duo stared from the doorway, “Are you not going to speak for the next month?” Trowa merely looked at Duo, “I’ll take that as a yes. Oh well,” Duo shrugged, “I’ve gotten good at Trowa speak translation.”

“When did Trowa enter?” Daniel asked.

“Don’t bother working it out.” Noin shrugged, “He’s good at that. You never know he’s there until he attacks or speaks.”

“Usually attacks.” Duo laughed, “He’s a silent one, our Trowa.”

 

Trowa almost seemed to smirk, before making his way across the office to join the other Gundam boys.


	9. Chapter 9

“How’d he get in here?” Daniel tried again.

“Don’t bother asking,” Lady Une muttered, “He won’t tell. None of them will.”

“Just in case you haven’t managed to get their names straight,” Noin smiled, “These are by the numbers: Agents Guardian, Reaper, Jester, Knight and Waves.”

“Reaper, huh?” Jack looked at Duo, “Cute.”

“I thought so.” Duo retorted, “I’m better off than some. One guy goes by the code-name ‘Wind’.”

“Oww.” Jack winced, “All sorts of jokes there.”

“Yeah,” Duo nodded, “And I never got to make them.”

“Really?” Jack stared.

“He’s gone to the terraforming project.” Duo shrugged, “Left before I even joined. Though he might be coming back soon, after all Noin did. So I’ll get to make the jokes then!”

“I’ll tell Zechs you said that.” Noin threw a stress ball at Duo’s head.

 

Duo laughed and ducked, causing Wufei to have to catch the ball, unless he wanted it to hit him.

 

“Duo filled us in.” Quatre smiled, “If they will be negotiating with the United Earth Sphere Nations, I will have to open my house in Sanq. How would you prefer to sleep? One room? Separate rooms? A suite?”

“You’d open your house to us?” Jack stared, “After everything?”

“You could get lost in Quatre’s places.” Duo snorted, “We’ll be there as well. Not that Cattie can’t look after himself…”

“Don’t mind Maxwell,” Wufei had slapped a hand over the braided boy’s mouth, “Sometimes his mouth functions on its own.”

“That’s true enough.” Lady Une sighed, “Motor-mouth Maxwell. I think we ought to reunite our guests with their confiscated property. Where did you stash it?”

“In evidence lock-up,” Heero stated, “On the table.”

“I’m impressed.” Lady Une blinked, “You followed protocol. I half expected to find it in the garage or that Duo had run off with it.”

“We talked him out of it.” Quatre smiled.

“Lead the way.” Sally requested jumping to her feet.

 

SG1 blinked at the security around the evidence lock-up. Palm-print scanner, iris scanner, pin code and identity card swipe. _Plus_ the number of those entering had to be stated.

“Why all the security?” Jack stared.

“Our R&D labs don’t have this much security!” Sam gaped, as the air inside the room was returned, replacing the standard vacuum.

“We used to use purely voice recognition.” Noin shrugged, “Until Duo managed to defeat it. So we just keep on adding security measures.”

“It is better to be ahead of the thieves.” Sally agreed, as the door opened.

“Here’s your weaponry.” Duo pointed at the table, ignoring Sally’s tug on his braid.

“We didn’t let Duo dissect anything.” Sally stated, “Although if he has any say in it, the treaty we work out will have a few zats going towards him.”

“We’re one zat short.” Sam frowned, as SG1 rearmed themselves.

“Duo,” Sally turned to face the braided teen, “Did you steal it?”

“Now would I do that?” Duo’s eyes were wide in innocence.

“Yes.” Sally replied, “Just answer the question, Duo. Yes or no?”

“No.” Duo sounded sulky, but his smile belied the tone.

“Did you borrow it?” Quatre pressed.

“No.”

“Did you nick it?” Noin questioned.

“No.”

“Did you filch it?” Sally tried again.

“No.”

“Did you pilfer it?” Noin rephrased the question.

“No.”

“Did you purloin it?” Quatre was smiling.

“No.”

“Did you appropriate it?” Sam tried.

“No.”

“Did you pinch it?” Lady Une sighed.

“No.”

“Did you liberate it?” Sally chuckled.

“No.”

“Did you swipe it?” Daniel joined in.

“No.”

“Do you know where it is?” Wufei asked, finally fed up with the questioning. However he could not keep the small grin off his face that had occurred while the others had played their game.

“No.”

“You’re just going to take him at his word?” Sam stared.

“Duo doesn’t lie.” Quatre chided Sam, “If he says he doesn’t… he doesn’t.”

“Do you know what happened to it?” Jack pitched in.

“Sorta.” Duo grinned sheepishly.

“Duo.” Quatre looked at his friend.

“I asked Trowa to steal one.” Duo shrugged, “And he’s not to tell me anything about where it is until they’ve left.”

“Trowa.” Quatre muttered, “Please retrieve it.”

“Kid,” Jack looked down at Duo, “I’ll bring you one to play with next time.”

“Thank you!” Duo chirped cheerily, while Noin and Une groaned slightly, cradling their heads in their hands. Sally merely laughed at the idea.

“He’s going to be impossible.” Lady Une murmured.

 

Trowa had quickly retrieved the zat and with a slight flourish handed it over to Jack.

“You’re not mad?” Quatre was surprised.

“Proves he’s got a brain in his head,” Jack smiled, “He knew you’d suspect him. He doesn’t lie. So he found a way around the problem. That’s smarts.”

“Meh,” Duo shrugged, “Fei’s the scholar. Cattie’s got the logic. Tro and Hee are far better at deductive reasoning than me.”

“So?” Jack poked the braided boy, “On my team I’ve got Daniel, who’s got more letters after his name than I’ve got in mine. And then there’s Sam who understands things that I’ve never even heard the names of. Then there’s Teal’c, who’s not only a better fighter than I am, but he knows more about the enemy than I do. But I’m still the leader. Some days I wonder why. But then I’ll come up with something that the others wouldn’t think of… _Because_ I’m not as smart as them.”

“Intuitive, not intellectual?” Sally suggested.

“Saw a few of those during the War,” Noin agreed, “Some people just _knew_ how to fight. Just _knew_ how to pilot a Mobile Suit.”

“Yes,” Une agreed, “That’s how Trowa got away with signing up during the War. We thought he was a prodigy.”

“Duo’s a prodigy?” Sam snorted slightly. Jack didn’t miss the slight flinch from Duo that Sam’s words caused. Nor the glare that the others directed at his team-mate.

“Come on, Duo.” Quatre tugged on Duo’s arm, “Let’s go get the vehicles ready to run these guys home.”

“Sure thing Cattie.” Duo chirped.

 

The two Pilots left the room, chatting cheerfully.

 

“Let’s get you some decent food.” Sally suggested. She led the way out of Evidence Lock-up, leaving the remaining three Pilots to lock up after them, along with Noin and Une.

“So what do you have?” Jack asked.

“Not much I’m afraid,” Sally sighed, “It’s about eleven, so the cafeteria isn’t exactly running yet. Though we do have doughnuts. And I think someone brought in a cake. Though whether it’s still around is questionable. Rumour has it that it is chocolate.”

“Coffee as well?” Daniel pressed.

“I’ll take you to the break room.” Sally declared, “That’s where we normally dump food and where the coffee machine is.”

 

It was a normal break room as far as SG1 could tell. The coffee machine surprisingly produced cappuccinos, and according to Daniel the best coffee in the Universe. Though Jack personally thought that was just because Daniel had been coffee deprived for nearly twenty four hours, and the machine had produced a double espresso. There was even chocolate cake left, alongside the doughnuts and a few pastries; a fact which thoroughly surprised Sally.

 

“Would Agent Water, please report to the infirmary?” A voice came over the tannoy, “Doctor Sally Po, your presence is requested in the infirmary, immediately.”

“Aw crud!” Sally moaned.

“Could it be serious?” Sam queried.

“We don’t have any missions out,” Sally frowned, “At least not from this base. So either someone’s seriously hurt themselves in training… or they’ve got a paper-cut. I swear they can take almost losing half their arm and say they’re fine… But if they get a paper-cut they’re a bunch of wimps.”

“Janet says that too.” Daniel laughed, “She’s our Chief Medical Officer.”

“Napoleonic Power Monger.” Jack muttered.

“Sounds like my kind of doctor. I’d like to meet her,” Sally stated, “But I’ve got to go. I’ll make sure the boys know where to find you. Eat what you like. If you need anything ask someone.”

 

Then she was gone, her hair streaming out behind her as she rushed to the declared emergency. SG1 were left alone, sitting around a table drinking coffee and eating confectionary items.

 

“You really ought to apologize to Duo.” Daniel nudged Sam, after a break in their easy conversation, “I think you hurt him.”

“He doesn’t act hurt.” Sam countered.

“Sometimes a man may act the fool to hide a warrior’s pain.” Teal’c pointed out.

“He’s hurting Carter.” Jack joined in. “But he doesn’t want to show it. And the others know that.”

“They’re shielding him from you.” Daniel stated, “Watch how they move. They’re not leaving him on his own when you’re near. When you scoffed as Duo being a prodigy the first thing Quatre did was to get Duo out of the room. The others glared at you. They don’t trust you with him.”

“I wouldn’t hurt him!” Sam protested.

“They trust you with his physical self,” Daniel sighed, “But not his mental. Words _hurt_ Sam. And you used vicious ones, without due cause. You may not have realized how badly they would hurt. But you used them. Apologize for that at least. You earned their contempt. Try for their forgiveness. Because I really think that Duo wants to be friends.”

“He’s forgiven you.” Jack declared, “I can see it. He took them as you meant them. Words spoken in anger. But you will get no further with any of them, unless you apologize.”

“I highly doubt they’d place Duo’s pain over a treaty.” Sam countered.

“They wouldn’t.” Jack retorted, “I can tell that. But it wouldn’t hurt to apologize. Would it Sam?”

“No sir.” Sam sighed.

 

It was about fifteen minutes later when the entirety of the Gundam Boys, as Jack was prone to calling them, arrived.

 

“Well they gave us the keys to a decent desert vehicle.” Duo almost seemed to be sulking, “I’d have preferred to hotwire one. More of a challenge.” And that would explain why, Jack thought.

“Du-oo!” Quatre sighed, “This way. Sally and Noin are waiting. Lady Une has some administrative work to catch up on.”

“Follow us,” Wufei instructed, “Please.”

 

SG1 rose to their feet, although Jack reached out and semi-ruffled Duo’s hair, as the braided boy slid underneath his arm to snatch a slice of chocolate cake. Duo took the action amicably, only sticking out his tongue in retaliation.

 

“No coffee.” Heero stated, not even looking as Duo tried to get one.

“But Heeerooo!” Duo sighed.

“No coffee.” Heero repeated.

“Meanie.” Duo muttered, around a mouthful of cake. Jack stifled a snort of laughter.

 

As they were walking down the corridors to the garage, Sam noticed that Duo was a little behind the other boys.

 

“I would like to apologize for my words earlier,” Sam caught Duo’s wrist lightly, so that he turned to face her, “I should not have taken out my anger on you.”

“That’s alright,” Duo shrugged, “It’s not the worst thing someone’s ever said to me. And it won’t be the last insult thrown at me.”

“I still shouldn’t have done it.” Sam released Duo, who seemed oblivious to the mild glares that the other boys were levelling at Sam. The boys and the rest of SG1 had stopped only a few feet further along.

“And I shouldn’t have taken it that badly,” Duo smiled, “It’s just been a long week. That’s all.”

“Same for me.” Sam sighed, “I sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. You’re right, I would do a lot for my friends.”

“Nah,” Duo snorted, “They ain’t your friends… They’re your family. You should do _anything_ for your family.”

“I know what you mean.” Sam agreed, “I just never thought of it that way. I’m sort of estranged from my brother. And was from my father for many years.”

“Hold them close,” Duo instructed, “Hold them and cherish them. I never knew my blood family. And I never will. The first person I ever thought of as my brother died a long time ago. I still miss him.”

“Who was he?” Sam asked quietly.

“Just a fellow street-rat,” Duo murmured, “Just the Rat-King himself.”

“Come on, Carter!” Jack yelled, interrupting Duo’s mutterings. “We don’t want to miss our bus!”

“We wouldn’t leave without you.” Quatre countered.

 

Sally was sitting in the passenger seat of an open topped vehicle. Noin was leaning against the driver’s side door.

 

“So what was the emergency?” Jack asked.

“Prank,” Sally snarled, “Some _idiot_ decided it would be funny to run the obstacle course with a blood pack under his leg, so that when he ‘fell’ down the wall, he would appear to have a broken leg.”

“At least you could quickly sort it out.” Daniel smiled.

“I wish it was that easy.” Sally growled.

“He twisted his ankle at the same time.” Noin laughed, “Then add in the two people who appear to be mortally afraid of blood, the team-leader who fainted off the top of the wall…”

“Ouch!” Sam winced, “This happens a lot?”

“Not really,” Duo smirked, “I’m usually in charge of the pranks. And I go for non-lethal, non-harmful pranks. And I _never_ do a prank in a training exercise or on a mission.”

“Pranks during training are forbidden.” Wufei declared firmly.

“We’re trying for that whole bloodless battles bloody drills thing.” Duo laughed.

“Only we don’t want blood in our battles at all,” Quatre added, “We’re a Peace-keeping force, not an army.”

“True enough.” Noin agreed.

“Always the more difficult path,” Jack stated, “Shall we get this show on the road?”

“Hop in the back.” Noin instructed as she pulled her door open and claimed the driver’s seat.

“Can’t I drive?” Duo called out.

“No.” All the Gundam-boys, Sally and Noin yelped.

“Bad driver?” Sam murmured to Noin, from her seat near the front of the vehicle, but facing across it.

“Speed freak.” Noin retorted, “There’s a reason he’s the best mechanic around… He’s got to be able to fix what he breaks… or crashes.”

“Not that Heero and Wufei are much better.” Sally declared, “You get into a car with them driving and they need to be somewhere… Well, you’d better have a strong stomach.”

“Trowa’s just as bad,” Noin pointed out, “Didn’t you hear? During the Gundam War, he drove a motorbike into the sea, off a wall, back-flipping off at the last moment.”

“Always the acrobat.” Sally managed to smile, her anger starting to dissipate.

“So I should only let Quatre drive?” Sam asked, quite enjoying the conversation. When she came back for the negotiations, Sam knew she would be looking forward to sitting down with these women and simply chatting.

“Hell no!” Noin blurted out, “They’re all adrenaline-junkies. Not that I blame them. Driving a car is so _pedestrian_ compared to a Mobile Suit.”

“Like a car is so much less than a fighter jet.” Sam nodded in understanding.

“Lady,” Noin smirked, “You ain’t felt nothing yet. Let me take you for a ride in my Taurus, sometime.”

“Noin,” Sally snorted, “You sound like you’re propositioning her.”

“I’ll see you your Taurus,” Sam smirked, “And raise you my F-302.”

“What is it?” Noin asked, even as she navigated her way out of the parking garage.

“Our standard interceptor,” Sam retorted, “Fast. Vertical take-off and landing. Two-person. Designed for atmosphere and space. Inertial dampeners.”

“Sounds beautiful.” Noin whispered almost reverently.

“How about your Taurus?” Sam asked.

“Space-combat Suit,” Noin supplied, “Transforms into a fighter spacecraft. Fast. Agile. You need to be well trained… But it’s beautiful.”

“You think I’d be able to look at the mechanics of it?” Sam pressed.

“You’re a techie?” Sally grinned.

“Doctorate in Theoretical Astrophysics.” Sam countered, “I usually cover the doohickeys as the Colonel puts it.”

“What does he call the stuff that Daniel covers then?” Noin frowned.

“Rocks.” Sam snickered.

“Well,” Sally sighed slightly, “If you want to understand a Mobile Suit, you’re best off talking to Duo. That boy knows everything about them. Heero and Trowa are next best among the boys. They can diagnose and fix most problems, if they’ve got the parts. Quatre and Wufei can fix their suits, but not to the same level. So talk to Duo on his own… But the boys…”

“I apologized to Duo.” Sam provided, understanding the pause.

“Good.” Noin nodded, “Those boys are closer than family. Duo seems to forgive easily. But I’m never sure.”

“What’s his place?” Sam pointed to Rashid, who was at the far end of the vehicle.

“Rashid?” Sally frowned, “I’m not quite sure. But he runs the Maganac Corps when Quatre’s not around. Sometimes I think he’s a sort of uncle to Quatre. The relationship is a bit fluid.”

“I can see.” Sam agreed, noting that Quatre was carefully studying something in his hand.

 

“The house in Sanq,” Quatre was making notes on a small electronic organiser, “I’ll need it opened up. Rashid, can you organise that?”

“Of course, Master Quatre.” The bearded man nodded, “How would you like to be catered?”

“Traditional for at least two meals over a week,” Quatre declared, “The rest, probably a mixture of different cultures. Anyone got any preferences?”

“If I am involved in this endeavour,” Wufei spoke up, “I would much appreciate a sample of the food you provided for my last birthday. I have not had such a delightful meal for a long time.”

“The burgers and pizza at the last banquet were good.” Duo chirped.

“You had burgers at a banquet?” Jack stared.

“Special circumstances.” Quatre looked slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Duo laughed, “Cattie wanted to rub the snobs noses into the fact that a, and I quote, ‘Low-life sewer rat with fewer morals than a whore’ saved their little kiddies butts.”

“They actually said that?” Sam breathed.

“Yeah,” Duo shrugged, “‘Course they said that about a month before we got the case. They weren’t too pleased that I’d turned up to an official function. I never did thank you for getting me outta there fast, Cat. So thanks.”

“There is no need to thank me,” Quatre smiled, “You are my friend. Trowa, the house in Sanq… is it the one with the four bedroom suite on the fourth floor?” Trowa nodded slightly.

“You don’t know?” Jack stared.

“I’m _The_ Winner.” Quatre sighed, “Have been since half-way through the Gundam War. I have more houses than there are months in the year. I have barely visited half of them. I can’t be expected to remember them all.” He glanced down at his organiser, “SG1 can have that suite. We’ll have our usual rooms. Sally, Noin? Will you be requiring lodgings as well?”

“I have my own accommodations in Sanq.” Noin declared, “Though I thank you for your offer.”

“If you’ll have me.” Sally smiled.

“You’re always welcome Sally.” Quatre’s voice was filled with sincerity. He looked down at the organiser again. “Oh blast!”

“What is it?” Heero demanded.

“I forgot Miss Relena’s penchant for pomp and circumstance.” Quatre sighed, “She’ll want a ball or a formal dinner at the very least. Everyone send me your Dress Uniforms. I’ll get them cleaned…. And don’t say you’ve lost yours Duo.” Duo dropped his rising hand, “I expect yours in the next two days, or I’m having you tailored for a new one. And I won’t give it to you until the event. So you can’t go have an _accident_.”

“You are not getting oil on it _this_ time, Maxwell.” Wufei agreed.

“Bother.” Duo sulked. “I hate formal.”

“With you there, kid.” Jack muttered, “Do we have to bring ours as well?”

“Bring something that could be vaguely described as formal wear.” Quatre instructed, “I’ll state that you were uninformed of the event. I can probably blag that. Unless you actually want to bring your Dress Uniforms. Also bring civvies. You might want to walk the streets and your uniform is kind of noticeable. Negotiations won’t be continuous.”

“We would need to contact our people at least once a day.” Jack added.

“Physically?” Quatre queried, “Or would an encrypted broadcast suffice? Sanq is a fair flight from here.”

“Encrypted would do.” Jack declared, “Would you be able to send a broadcast that far?”

“Easily.” Quatre nodded, “I assume your side could receive it, even with your Iris intact?”

“Of course.” Sam agreed, “We would have to organise set broadcast times so that they know to open the Stargate at those times so we can communicate. But that is easy to do.”

“I would appreciate knowing at what times you would like to contact your people,” Quatre stated, “So that I can ensure that you are available to communicate with them. It would not do to jeopardise a potential alliance, purely due to a misunderstanding and logistical problems.”

“What the…?” Jack stared at the phrases slipping over Quatre’s lips.

“Don’t mind him,” Duo chirped, “He’s gone into negotiator mode. You should see him when he’s going up against his stakeholders and other businessmen. That’s funny to watch. You wouldn’t think that something as innocent looking as him was that deadly.”

“His company’s _that_ successful?” Daniel pressed.

“Yep!” Duo smirked, “Hell, the Winner family practically owns a colony.”

 

“One thing I wish to enquire about,” Wufei spoke up. Daniel smiled slightly at the more formal tones of speech coming from the young boy’s mouth, “You mentioned that you are Tau’ri, who evolved on your home-world. But we also evolved on this planet.”

“You’re sure?” Sam stared, as Daniel and Jack’s jaws dropped. Wufei’s words had cut across all other conversation.

“Of course, onna.” Wufei sniffed.

“I meant no offence,” Sam replied stiffly, “Only that other planets have believed the same thing and been mistaken. That is all.”

“We have records,” Wufei stated, “Archaeological and historical evidence of our evolution from monkey to ape to man.”

“I’m clueless.” Jack announced.

“It’s highly improbable.” Sam countered.

“There is a legend…” Teal’c began.

“No offence, T,” Jack sighed, “But when you say that, I start to panic.”

“It is said that before the Goa’uld found the Tau’ri homeworld,” Teal’c started to explain, “They found another world. Inhabited by humans. For a while they lived among these people as Gods. But discovered that the priests held more power than they. In retaliation they seared the planet of all life. Not long afterwards they discovered your Earth. It was a more primitive version of the world they had come from. A place where they could rule.”

“Hold on,” Sam frowned, “Another version of Earth?”

“We’re meant to be dead?” Duo yelped.

“It would appear so, DuoMaxwell.” Teal’c nodded.

“Just call me Duo.” Duo shrugged, “Well, I’d say that your Goa’uld were lying.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

“The probability of two different worlds evolving along the same lines are astronomical” Sam started.

“That is true,” Wufei stated, “However it does occur to some degree in nature. The shark and the dolphin have similar features despite evolving separately to adapt to the same environmental situation.”

“Is it not also possible,” Quatre added, “That another alien race could have manipulated events to create similar worlds?”

“For what purpose?” Daniel was curious at Quatre’s logic.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Quatre shrugged.

“The Ancients?” Sam suggested.

“I would have to do more research into their ancient history.” Daniel replied.

“I can lend you books on that.” Wufei conceded, “Although I would require time to acquire them. I will endeavour to do so, before your next visit. Is there any particular area I should pay attention to?”

“General overview of history,” Daniel stated after a pause, “In depth information about mythology. Particularly those associated with pyramids.”

“You can have access to my library as well, when you visit,” Quatre cut in, “I’m sure one of my sisters was obsessed with mythology as a child. The books should still be around. I can have them moved to the house in Sanq.”

“Which one, Cattie?” Duo frowned, “There are twenty nine, after all.”

“Twenty nine libraries or houses?” Jack pressed.

“Twenty nine sisters.” Sally corrected.

“Twenty nine sisters?” Jack stared, “Kid, your parents must have been going at it like bunnies.”

“Test-tubes, actually,” Quatre shrugged, “The first colonists found it was difficult for women to give birth in space. Artificial reproduction using test-tubes for gestation became the norm. Although the problem was later solved for most people, my family still had the difficulties. My siblings and I are all test-tube babies. However, so are the Maganacs, so I can still have my pride. I’m _not_ disposable.”

“Course you’re not!” Duo protested, “You’re Cattie! You’re my friend. Ain’t no-one who can replace ya.”

“Where have you been?” Quatre demanded, sounding almost slightly scandalized, “Your language is deteriorating.”

“Sweepers and L3,” Duo replied, “Ain’t no wonder. I was swinging by here, to get my language polished for polite company. Ya know, before that do Relena’s organised for next month. Knew ya were in the area. You take better to my slippin’.”

“And you didn’t sleep last night.” Sally admonished, “Nor the night before, if I know you.”

“Never change, Duo.” Quatre smirked, “Why were you on L3 anyway? Normally you’re everywhere.”

“Commander Une,” Wufei supplied, “Some rumours were coming from there. She needed a ground report.”

“More like underground.” Duo smirked, “Preventers couldn’t get people to talk.”

“So they sent in Duo?” Sam stared, “No offence, but you don’t exactly blend.”

“Oh, he blends.” Quatre seemed to be laughing at some private joke, “Duo, I need a favour.”

“Standard contract?” Duo understood immediately, “Tell me where and when.”

“Actually,” Quatre sighed, “It’s more embarrassing.”

“What’d they run off with?” Duo frowned slightly.

“Nothing,” Quatre replied, “Yet. Corporate espionage. They got pretty close though. We caught the thief, but he’s not talking. I don’t know who hired him. I need the holes plugged. The enemy identified. The target located. The whole caboodle.”

“Tell me where.” Duo smiled gently, “I’ll get right on it.”

“After you sleep.” Quatre countered, “Much longer and you’ll be needing the Maganacs’ coffee. I’m not going through that again.”

“Sleep, now.” Heero pushed Duo down, so that the braided boy was curled up on the seat.

“But I’m not tired!” Duo protested.

“Maxwell,” Wufei looked up, “Sleep or we’ll make you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Duo started to sit up.

“Yes, we would.” Quatre grinned “Sleep, Duo. You need it.”

 

Trowa didn’t add his voice to the instructions. However he reached over and laid his hand on Duo’s head, forcing the smaller boy down into a horizontal position.

“I’m not going to win this one, am I?”

“No,” Quatre’s voice was soft, “You’re not.”

“I don’t think I can sleep on my own.”

“Trust us?” Quatre breathed.

“Always.” Duo fired back.

“Close your eyes.”

 

Duo obeyed, and Wufei carefully pressed down on a pressure point, causing all the tension to leave Duo’s body as he entered the realm of unconsciousness.

“Do you do that a lot?” Jack stared, “I mean I know the kid is kinda hyper…”

“Sometimes he can’t sleep easily,” Quatre shrugged, “This is the quickest and safest way.”

“Sometimes,” Wufei added, “Maxwell, runs off pure sugar, adrenaline and caffeine. He can’t sleep with that mixture in his system. By forcing him to sleep, he gets the rest he requires.”

“We discovered the technique just after the Gundam War.” Heero stated, “It has come in useful numerous times. He will not awaken before we arrive at the Stargate.”

“Nor for some time afterwards if he falls asleep.” Wufei agreed, “And he does require sleep.”

“Can’t his guardians look after him?” Sam frowned, “I mean… you’re what? Eighteen?”

“We don’t know.” Heero replied.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Exactly what he said,” Quatre sighed, “Heero, Duo and Trowa have no recollection of their real names nor their birthdays.” The blonde glanced at the pair of silent boys and received their nods, “Heero’s first guardian never told him his name. The second gave him the name Heero Yuy. Trowa was orphaned at a young age and then raised by mercenaries. He was known simply as Nanashi.”

 

Daniel gave a sudden intake of breath. At Jack and Sam’s puzzled looks and Teal’s slightly raised eye-brow, he elaborated.

“It means ‘No name’. I mean, I know Trowa said earlier that he had no name… But…”

 

All of SG1 turned to stare at Trowa. Surprisingly the lanky boy didn’t seem to be ashamed of the facts that were being stated. Indeed he seemed almost, oddly _proud_ of his history.

 

“Exactly,” Quatre nodded, “Trowa was present when a man died. He took the man’s name, Trowa Barton. Duo named himself. He was also orphaned at a young age.”

“We assume that we are all of a similar age.” Wufei declared, “I know I am eighteen, nearing nineteen. So the others are deemed to be of similar ages.”

“We have no guardians.” Quatre added, “After the War we were all declared legal adults. It had as much to do with the fact that we had fought, as that four out of five of us had no legal guardians left.”

“We’re orphans.” Heero announced, “All of us. Some for as long as we can remember. Some more recently.”

“The Alliance had a high debt to pay.” Sally announced. “And I am ashamed to say that I was a member of it. Even if only for a short while.”

“There are a great number who share the same shame.” Noin agreed, “I was in the Specials. More associated with OZ than with the Alliance, but the atrocities that OZ performed were no less than what the Alliance did. I technically defected from OZ about half-way through the War.”

“I left the Alliance, just around the time it was destroyed.” Sally added, “I joined the Resistance. And ended up running into the Maganacs. Quite an interesting meeting.”

“Can we swap history books later?” Jack faux-pleaded.

“Sounds reasonable,” Noin announced, “We can use that as initial gift exchange.”

 

Not much later the small group arrived at the Stargate. Duo was still curled up and asleep. The others quickly debarked from the vehicle.

 

“Once again,” Quatre addressed SG1, “I would like to apologize for your treatment at our hands.”

“That’s alright, kid,” Jack smiled, “I couldn’t say we wouldn’t have done the same thing. In fact we have done similar things in the past.”

“Your first off-world visitors?” Daniel grinned, “You’re taking it better than some other planets. There’s one world that point-blank refused to accept that we came from another world.”

“I apologize for losing my temper.” Sam agreed, “Could you also tell Duo that he was right? I have done stupid things for the safety of my team. And his risks were no more than mine.”

“We will inform him.” Heero nodded.

“HeeroYuy,” Teal’c spoke up, “I would very much enjoy a friendly spar next time we meet.”

“Affirmative.” Heero was curt, but not impolite.

“We will see you in two weeks.” Wufei stated.

“I look forward to it.” Jack declared, as behind him Sam and Daniel manipulated the DHD and the GDO.

 

Sally, Noin and Rashid stared as the Stargate was activated.

“Wow.” Noin stared.

“Ditto.” Sally nodded.

“I will assign Maganacs to guard this area, Master Quatre.” Rashid announced.

“Thank you, Rashid.” Quatre smiled, “Good luck.”

“Same to you.” Jack countered, “Give our goodbyes to the kid.”

“We will.” Quatre agreed. Then he moved closer to Jack, “By the way, you earned his respect. That doesn’t come cheaply…”

“And he earned mine.” Jack cut across the blond, “There’s only really one other ‘kid’ that ever earned my respect the way your Duo did. Someday I’ll have to introduce the two.”

“Harm him,” Quatre murmured, “And we will destroy you.”

“A little over-protective aren’t we?”

“Next time,” Quatre retorted, “Ask me what he did for me… For all of us.”

“Alright campers!” Jack declared, moving away from Quatre, “Let’s go home!”

 

The group watched as SG1 passed through the Stargate.

“You threatened him, didn’t you?” Sally addressed Quatre.

“Yes.” Quatre shrugged.

“Good.” Heero nodded.

“All for One,” Wufei agreed, “And One for All.”

 

123456789

 

“Hey General!” Jack called out as he stepped out of the Stargate, “You’ll _never_ guess who we just met!”


End file.
